Do As I Say
by Nani2san
Summary: An event in Jareth's past comes back and it brings Sarah along with it. But what happens when it threatens Sarah's life? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a story I have had in my mind for a long time. I finally have time and the writing mood to get it going! I hope you all enjoy this prologue before the story kicks in! I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. However the characters I create for the story are mine.

A light rain began across the Fae Court, during the cold spring night. Fae were retiring to their homes for the night. Even the Castle showed signs of settling down. Guards roomed around, keeping patrol while the servants left for home. The streets of the surrounding city were quiet and empty, and slowly only the rain could be heard. Lights were going out, as sleep took over the Fae. The lights coming from the castle finally dimmed, leaving just enough for the guards to see. A group of them walking around outside did not notice a side door slowly opening. Once they cleared, the door opened fully, and a male in a dark hooded cloak quickly ran to the gates, but did not go through them. Instead he turned and went a little ways down before easily climbing the wall and jumping down to the other side. The hooded Fae quickly ran around to the other side of the house before him, before continuing in a walk. He followed the city streets, without hesitation. Close to the edge of the city, the man walked up to a house. Before he could knock the door opened.

"I knew you would be paying me a visit, your Majesty" The female at the door spoke as she curtsied to the man before her. She stepped back, allowing the Fae to enter her house. He strode in, lowering his hood. His blond hair was tied back, to keep it hidden in the hood. His blue eyes swept the room, warm, inviting furniture filled the living room. In the back connecting to the living room was a kitchen. The King looked back at the female. Her red locks hung loose, resting just below her shoulders. She wore a robe, no doubt was getting into bed when he was walking up. Her gray eyes looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I hope I didn't wake you, I know it is rather late." He remained where he was as she closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Not at all, your Majesty. I would appreciate it if you would lower your voice, my children are sleeping. Tea?" She grabbed the tea pot starting to fill it with water.

"No thank you, Adrina. I can only stay awhile. How are your children doing? Is little Adella still suffering from her illness?" He asked in a hushed voice, sitting down at the table gracefully.

"They are fine. And Adella is recovering from it. My son has been a big help in retrieving medicine when needed. Brave lad he is, going out into the forest. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit tonight, your Majesty?" She left the pot in the sick, turning around to face him.

"As a Fae with talents, I would think you would know why I am here."

"You know very well I only look occasionally. If I always looked there would be no excitement when the future became present."

"Very right you are. No matter, I need you to look into something for me. I assume you have heard the news, of my son's birth today?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Congratulations on the new bundle of joy. Hope many more come in the future."

"You know as much as I do that Fae women have trouble reproducing. I doubt I will have anymore children."

"Not all women" Adrina spoke as she looked up at the ceiling, smiling at the thought of her two children.

"Anyway, my wife is not recovering as I would have liked. She is still very weak and shows no sign of recovering. Please I want you to look into the future, to see if she will be alright."

Adrina frowned, "I'm sorry, your Majesty. But I do not like revealing the matters of one's life."

"Adrina, please you must." The King reached over and took her hand bringing her close to him. "I need to know. If anything goes...if there...please...I want to be ready if anything happens to her. I don't think I could handle it, if the time comes" The King's eyes filled with tears as he begged her.

"Alright, but only this once, and it's only because you love her so." Adrina walked upstairs and soon came down with a box and a piece of cloth in her hand. She sat across from the King, and spread the purple cloth out on the table. Then she opened the box and spilled the contents out onto the table. Little white stones spilled across the table, some blank, some with light purple markings. Adrina scanned them before pointing to one. "That right there, is the symbol for loved one, in this case your wife, the Queen." Her finger then pointed to a different stone, the one touching the first. "This is the symbol of life. Which means in due time, your wife will be fine." The King leaned back with a relieved sigh. Not trying to hide his tears at all. All is good, his wife will live, an heir to his thrown, a great kingdom. "Now this is funny..." The King looked back down at Adrina seeing her looking at four stones touching and very separated from the other stones.

"Why are they grouped like that?" The King asked, leaning forward to see.

"It means the all go together. See this one, it means 'one' and this one is Labyrinth..."

"Labyrinth? What about that horrid place?"

"It doesn't say, all four tiles just say 'The one the Labyrinth chooses will bring peace.'"

"Why peace? Nothing is wrong with the Underground."

"I do not know. But I think it's time for you to get going." Adrina stood up and put all the stones away, wrapping the box up in the cloth. She led the King to the door and shut him out before he could say anything.

The King frowned back at the door over her rude behavior, but pulled his hood back on and made his way home, the same way he came. Once he made it back up to his chambers, he smiled at his sleeping wife. She would be fine, that's all he needed to know. Nothing about the silliness of the Labyrinth, or of the idea of losing peace, it just couldn't happen. The King walked around to the other side of the bed to the bassinet. His son was peacefully sleeping. The King reached down and stroked the baby's face. His hair was showing signs of being dark brown, just like his mother's. The King smiled to himself before retiring for the night.

When he got in bed his wife stirred, "Why are you late darling?" Her eyes peeked open to look at him as she moved closer to him.

"No reason. Just remind me in the morning to tell the guards they need to be more alert." He chuckled to himself.

"What?" She asked, almost back asleep.

"Nothing my love," he kissed the top of her head, "sleep."

* * *

Fiver years later, the kingdom was celebrating another prince's birth. It was something to celebrate, for not many Fae could produce more than one child, let alone have more so close together. The king couldn't be happier. His wife was alive and well, and he now had two sons. His first, Amir, was a wonderful son, though at times had his huge tantrums, which were becoming dangerous now that the magic was starting to show. However, in due time, he would learn to control it.

The King looked down at the new baby in his arms, he was dressed in the finest of silks, ready to be introduced to the kingdom. His wife walked over and brushed some of the baby's blond hair, trying to make it look a little neater. The baby opened his bright blue eyes and looked up at the king. The King smiled; he never knew having another son would bring so much more joy to his life. "Have we finally decided on a name for him?" Celeste asked, smiling up at her husband.

"What was the name you mentioned awhile back, love?"

"Jareth?"

"Then that will be his name."

* * *

The King came running into the room when he heard the screams of pain. He scanned the room, and saw fifteen-year-old Amir with his back on the wall, staring at ten-year-old Jareth on the floor. Jareth was screaming and holding his head. Next to Jareth he saw his son's shadow, although it looked three dimensional. He ran over to his son, and knelt next to him, getting a better look at the shadow, it was three dimensional, and was starting to move, but moved differently then Jareth. He looked back up at Amir, "WHAT HAPPENED?" The King yelled, grabbing a hold of Jareth trying to sooth him, while trying to look at him for injuries.

"I don't know! I was teaching him a few tricks, and that's it!" Amir yelled back.

"He hit me!" Jareth cried out, holding onto his father more, while holding his head at the same time, still crying in pain.

"Amir, tell me what you did!"

"Why do you always blame me?"

"AMIR!"

"I was showing him tricks like I said, then he stopped listening, I told him to pay attention, and we ended up fighting. I hit him with something I read. I didn't know what it was going to do!"

The King looked back down at Jareth and the new moving shadow who stared up at the King, then at Jareth in his arms. It finally dawned on the King that Amir used dark magic on Jareth. "Amir, where did you read that spell?"

"I don't remember..."

"You've been reading those books in my study again haven't you! Dammit Amir, I told you that those books where forbidden! I told you they were filled of dark magic, that even I don't use. Those spells are banned from usage. You see what you have done? You pulled Jareth's Shadow away from him."

"So what's the big deal, just put them back together!"

"That's why those spells are banned, most of them don't have a reverse or counter. I'm not even sure if the spelled you used on Jareth can be reversed. I just hope your carelessness hasn't damaged Jareth." The King looked back down at Jareth when his wife came running into the room. She saw the shadow and saw Jareth in her husband's arms. She ran over and pulled Jareth to her. She rocked him back and forth, looking up at her husband wanting an explanation. The King told her what he knew and she pulled Jareth back to look at his face. Jareth stared into his mother's eyes, trying to stop crying. She gasped, causing the King and Amir to come look at see. What they saw was a pair of mismatched eyes. His beautiful blues eyes where no longer a pair. He still had one blue eye, but the other was dark brown, and it's pupil was very dilated. Celeste looked back at her husband, who merely shrugged, "Could be a result to the spell, showing he doesn't have a part of him anymore. Look, we will keep the shadow, and raise him along side Jareth. Hopefully I can find something to fix this."

Celeste, looked down at Jareth. "Darling, can you see ok?" He looked around and nodded. She put her hand over his right eye, then held up her hands. "How many fingers?"

Jareth looked down at her hand, looking at it for a long time. "It looks like three, but I can't really tell." Celeste frowned, he had the right number, but if he couldn't really tell, then maybe he would grow worse.

Without warning the King stood up and looked at Amir, "You, come with me." The King stormed from the room, Amir slowly following behind. They made there way to the study. "Which book?"

"What?" Amir looked confused.

"Which book did you read that from, I want to see if it had a reverse spell."

"I don't remember!"

"Well you've got to. You're brother is missing a part of him now, and he is going blind in that eye. You need to tell me which book."

"And I said I don't remember! If you would just teach me this things from those books rather then keep them secret, then I wouldn't have done that to Jareth. I should know what is in those books, for when I am King!"

"And if you had listened and stayed away from them, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" The King turned around pulling a book off the top shelf, opening it to scan through the pages. He sat at his desk and murmured to himself. "My poor Jareth, I will figure this out."

Amir looked down at his feet, crushed. He whispered "Jareth, always your favorite son." He turned to leave the room.

* * *

Amir was walking around his room, he paused to look in the mirror. The reflection of his twenty-five year old self looked back at him. He had a good birthday celebration tonight. They had a grand ball, in his turning of age. He danced with many of the females, shared drinks with his friends, and was praised by his family. Jareth had seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Which was good, for a few months back he had lost his best friend, his shadow. His father tried to let the two grow up as twins, but then he determined the shadow could use magic as well, but only dark magic. Nothing good came from him. Once the shadow had almost killed his little sister, his father banished the shadow to the light realm. The shadow would remain there until father figured out how to fix Jareth. The shadow would be well watched there, and while there, dark magic couldn't work.

Yet even though things seemed fine, Amir was worried. He was the eldest, he was the next in line for the thrown. He hadn't worried about it until he overhead his parents talking. They were talking about him and Jareth. His father mentioned how he thinks that Jareth was more suited to be King, when the time came. Jareth was always better with the people, always knew the best way to fix things.

Amir punched the mirror, trying to relieve some of his anger. It's always about Jareth. Why was Jareth the favorite? Jareth shouldn't be king, he should. He was older, and wiser, and he could use dark magic. If his father could just see how controlled he was about it, then the Kingdom could prosper. The relationship between the Underground and the Aboveground would change, for the better. Or so Amir thought. Whenever he mentioned it to his father, his father said he didn't want to change the relationship, because it was fine the way it was. Amir jus didn't want to be skipped over the thrown, just because his father thought little baby Jareth was better. Jareth was still a boy in many ways, and he just wasn't ready for it.

A crash from outside drew Amir from his thoughts. He looked out his window to see a dark figure attacking a guard and then running inside the castle. He ran out from his room to see what on was going on.

* * *

Jareth was in his room when he heard the crash, he looked outside but didn't see anything. He went running into the hallway to find his father. Not long after he heard fighting coming from his father's study. When he entered, his heart dropped. His father sat in his chair, dead, soaked in his own blood. He turned to see Amir struggling to hold onto what looked like another Fae. When they turned around Jareth was looking face to face with his shadow. His shadow grinned at him. Jareth screamed out before punching the shadow square in the face. "How could you do such a thing? You were my shadow brother! We did everything together! How could you do this?" Jareth tore the shadow out of Amir's arms. "You no longer deserve to be called my brother. You will go where no one can suffer because of you again! And once I find a way, I will kill you." Before Amir could do anything, the Shadow disappeared from Jareth's hold.

Over the next couple of days, the kingdom mourned the death of their King. The high council met to discuss the King's wishes. He had mentioned to Celeste that he would want Jareth to be King, not Amir. However, Jareth was not yet of age to take on the thrown. So the council decided that Amir would rule until Jareth was ready to take on the kingdom. Amir agreed to this and set off right to work trying to calm the kingdom down over the King's death.

After a month, Amir had a good hold, and began his era of King.

"Jareth, my dear brother. Welcome! Please come and sit." Amir spoke from his chair in his new study, as Jareth entered the room.

"You called for me Amir?"

"Ah, that's King Amir now. Please remember that. Now, I want us to have more control of all of the Underground. There is one place I want you to go to. I want you to go to the Labyrinth, and take control."

"The Labyrinth? But all that lives there are Goblins. Not to mention the Labyrinth being alive itself. Father has tried countless years trying to tame that beast, but all who have tried were soon dead."

"I know you will do well there brother. I have faith in you. You are stronger than most, and have a stubborn attitude. You will take control of the Labyrinth and it's inhabitants."

"But Brother..."

"I am your King, and you will do as I say. Pack your things and leave at once!" Jareth bowed his head, and left from the room. Amir smirked to himself. Even though all he said was true about his brother, none have been able to tame the Labyrinth. Nothing would change that, not even his brother. He returned to his work, not caring one bit that he was sending his brother to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you all have had a good week. I want to thank my boyfriend and my roommate for helping me with edits. My boyfriend and I keep talking out ideas, so this will be a good story for everyone to enjoy. Sorry for the exposition in the beginning. Anyway ENJOY!

Sarah rolled over to turn her alarm off, even though she wasn't ready to get up. She hadn't slept well the night before, and it hadn't helped that she had dreamt of the Labyrinth again. She hated it when she dreamed of that place. It was only a reminder that she was crazy. Thirteen years ago she finished a night of fantasy with a party with her new friends; Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. When morning came she had to explain to Irene why her room was a mess. She couldn't tell them about the Labyrinth, so she told them that she threw a party for herself as a pick-me-up. Irene didn't find it amusing, which resulted in being grounded.

Over the next couple of weeks she over heard her father and step mother talking about her. With all this talking to herself in her room about goblins and fairies, about Toby, even something about a King, Irene was worried that Sarah was going insane. Sarah every now and then called Merlin by the wrong name, Ambrosius. Irene even noticed Sarah's newfound dislike of peaches, which she always used to love. Her father seemed to notice that Sarah did start talking to herself more often, not just repeating lines from plays, but actually talking, to thin air.

But what caused Irene to send Sarah to a psychologist was her outburst over her vanity mirror. When Toby was three he was bouncing up and down on her bed, trying to get her attention. He said he saw something appear on the mirror and got scared so he threw the ball he was holding and it shattered the mirror. Sarah screamed and cried over it, saying that she would never be able to see her friends again. Irene feared that Sarah was beginning to rub off on Toby and decided it was time for her to seek help.

After a few months with a psychiatrist, Sarah could still see that her family thought she was crazy, and the people in the neighborhood began talking. She didn't like feeling like she was crazy but, she started to believe that she was. She believed there was this new place with goblins, but it couldn't really be there. So one night she went through her room and put everything that reminded her of the labyrinth in a box and put it in the attic. She convinced herself that all this memory of the labyrinth was just her imagination. Soon she was "sane" again and things went on as they did before.

Once Sarah settled back into her life she decided it was time to focus on school again. She didn't want to go too far so she went to her local college. She enjoyed taking a mix of Literature courses for fun and to minor in it. However, Sarah never could get rid of her passion to act, so she majored in Theater. She made every school production and her passion for acting grew.

When Sarah graduated college she moved into a new single room apartment. It wasn't very big, but she made it home. She went out and found a permanent position in the local theater. She loved everything about it, but she learned that it couldn't pay the bills alone. So Sarah took the next big step and looked for a day job.

She worked there for six years now, and had enjoyed every minute in the fun little fantasy store. When Sarah first applied there she was worried that it would bring back memories of her craziness. But she pulled through, ignored the memories and got the job. She's worked in the shop during the day, and whenever they theater was holding a new production she focused on that in the evenings and on the weekends.

Sarah looked at the clock again before sitting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled her covers off of her. Sarah scanned her room and didn't see anything different, so she knew her dream was only a dream. No goblins were in her room last night. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to shower for the day.

When she got out of the shower she wiped away some of the steam of the mirror and began to brush her hair. It was longer than it was thirteen years ago. It was now hanging just below her shoulder blades. She didn't like letting it get too much longer. She pulled her hair back into a low braided ponytail.

She went back into her room and dressed in dark blue jeans with one of her favorite poet shirts. It was a teal, silver button down shirt; with a wide, loose collar, and long sleeves that flared at the cuffs.

She didn't spend too much time in her apartment after that. She grabbed an apple and left. She lived close to where she worked so she walked back and forth to get some exercise. Her apartment building was small, which fit into the small town she lived in. It was only a few streets away from the main downtown road. Sarah always enjoyed the walk through the neighborhood, with the trees and flowers that bloomed everywhere. She always got lost in the sight of it all.

She turned onto the main road, walking down past all the shops built right next to each other, sharing walls like townhouses. There were some restaurants, bars, clothing stores, antique shops, bookstores, and even a fantasy style shop. That was where Sarah worked. She looked up at the name of the store, "Fantasmagoria."

The meaning of the name wasn't even enough to describe what they sold in the shop. Sarah opened the door, letting the incense rush out to meet her in the street. The store owner, Addy, always burned the same incense, which, to Sarah, smelled like loam mixed with caraway. She loved the way it smelled, yet the first time she came to this store she turn and ran. This incense smelled a lot like the way the Labyrinth smelled.

Sarah had been afraid that her insanity would come back, but after a small period of time, she was able to enter the store. When she entered the store the first thing she noticed were the dark red and light purple colors. Everything that you would associate with fantasy could be found in this store. There were statues of dragons, fairies, mystical animals and creatures. Books lined the back wall, covering famous fantasy novels, to ones Sarah has never heard of before. Books about magic, different worlds, different creatures mixed in with the novels. Behind the counter were different bottles full of different potions, magic dust, and ingredients used to make the potions. In the back corner was a round table covered by a dark pink, sparkled cloth.

Despite six years having passed, the store still looked the same as it did on the day Sarah applied for the job. Working here now, Sarah knew most of the "magic" was fake and the ingredients were for display. Yet Addy taught Sarah how to mix these potions to always make sure they had a ready supply, not to mention Sarah thought it was for show to attract customers. Sarah also learned that Addy used the round table on weekends for predicting ones future.

Sarah smiled before walking into the building, "Addy, I'm here." Sarah walked into the back storage room to stash her purse and found her friend gather up supplies to make one of the so-called potions.

"Good morning Sarah. I trust your night was well?" Addy spoke, not turning around from the shelf, letting her finger scan along the jars looking for what she needed.

"It was alright I guess. A dream kept me up last night."

"A dream?" Addy grabbed the jar she was looking for and turned around to face Sarah. "Want me to interpret it for you?" She gave a playfully sinister grin.

"No. What's in that jar?" Sarah quickly changed topics, not wanting to even think about her dream.

"This is fairy dust," she said, shaking the jar slightly. "You use it in a magic dust mixture. Sprinkle some on someone you dislike and they get covered in bug bites."

Sarah looked at Addy with confusion, "Bug bites? From fairy dust?"

"Well what would you expect fairies to do?"

"I thought they did nice things, like granting wishes."

"Shows what you know." Addy laughed before leaving the room.

Sarah looked back at the shelf with a strange sense that she had this conversation before; shrugging it off, she followed her friend. "Remind me again, Addy. Why do we mix magic dust and make potions?"

"Sarah, how many times must I tell you, you need to mix them before they work."

"But it's all just fake?" Sarah looked down at the paper on the counter with the instructions on making the bug bite dust.

"You need to learn to believe in things Sarah. It's part of the fun. Besides, nothing is what it seems."

"Yeah, so I've been told. Now teach me how to make this one." Sarah said, stepping up to the ingredients on the counter.

"Now that's the spirit." Addy said, giving Sarah a slight nudge as she leaned over to read the paper out loud. Sarah nudged Addy back, laughing before looking down at the paper with her.

They spent their morning using a mortar and pestle to grind the ingredients together. Before they added the fairy dust to the mixture, Addy told Sarah to put on a pair of gloves, to protect her skin. Sarah still didn't understand why they had to go through with this since it was all fake. But some of the customers developed an interest in the dust and potions just by watching Sarah and Addy make them. It was all for show. Just like the performances she was in; it was all an act to please the people.

When they were scooping the dust into pouches for purchase, the two discussed the people in their life who they would enjoy using this on, Irene being one of Sarah's choices.

When the door opened, Sarah looked up to see Toby walking up to the counter. Sarah turned back to look at the clock, 'Is it three o'clock already?' she thought to herself.

"Hey Sarah. What are you making?" He said, leaning against the counter, waving to Addy who was helping a customer.

"Hi there Toby. It's just one of the many things Addy pulls out of her head. It's supposed to give bug bites to someone."

His face lit up, "Can I have some?"

"No." Her voice held its firmness. She didn't truly care if Toby had some or not, but knowing Addy, she didn't want to risk Toby getting hurt or in trouble with Irene. "How was school today? Anything exciting happened?"

"Eh. Not really, just a typical Wednesday. So, can I apply for work today?"

"Not today. You're only thirteen, wait until your old enough to legally work." Sarah started to clean up the remains of the mixture.

"Trust me Toby, if there were no child labor laws, I would have you working for me already." Addy said walking up behind him. "Those laws are rather odd. Why put laws against children working. If they can do the job they should. Otherwise it's just wasting perfectly good laborers."

"It's wrong for a child to work. They should be focused on learning, having fun, and growing up before they need to worry about working," Sarah argued.

"Well where I used to live, we didn't have these laws, and things work just fine. How else are we supposed to keep businesses running without the children learning how to do the job before they take over?"

"Addy, you sound like someone from the past. Where was it you lived before, then? I don't think you ever told us." Toby piped in.

Addy looked down at Toby, but before she could answer a large group of kids came walking into the store. "Not right now Toby. Your sister and I are going to be busy for a little while, so it would be best if you went along home." Addy left to go see to the new customers.

"I guess we will never find out where she is from. She always does this. Whenever asked, she finds some way to get out of answering." Toby said, watching her leave.

"That's just who she is Toby. You become friends with her, and see that she gets distracted very easily, forgets, or just plan avoids answering questions she doesn't want to answer. Now do as she says, and go on home Toby."

"But I want to stay," he whined.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Sarah motioned for him to move as someone came up to the counter to purchase an item. The last two hours the shop was open, they had a steady stream of customers coming in and out. Which made sense since it was October and Halloween was coming up.

While they were closing up, they said their goodbyes to Toby as he left for home. Addy switched the open sign to closed and began to pick things up to straighten the room. "So, Sarah, what are your plans for tonight? Maybe if you're free you will join me in a cup of tea a few shops down."

"Sounds good. Better than doing nothing at home. There isn't even a play to be rehearsing for either. It's been awhile since we did something together outside of work."

"My thoughts exactly. Friends should do more than just see each other at work."

Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement.

On their walk down to the tea house, they discussed the purchases from the rest of the afternoon. The tea house was a little hole in the wall, full tables and some comfortable, plush chairs. They went in and ordered a light supper; Addy always got tea with her dinner and Sarah got coffee.

"So I was thinking of ordering some crystals to sell in the store." Addy spoke up, after a sip of her tea.

"Crystals?" Sarah stopped moving her hand holding her spoon of soup. With her dream still fresh in her mind, she was able to recall crystals. She didn't like them, for she associated them with the Goblin King.

"Yes, Sarah. Crystals. You use them to see the present, to create, or some can even show one their dreams." Sarah dropped her spoon at that, clanking in the bowl loudly, splashing soup on both of them. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Sorry. It's just, the crystals….they were in…my dream last night." Sarah grabbed her napkin and began to dab the soup off shirt.

"What happened in your dream? I can tell you what it was about."

"I don't want it to be interpreted. But I can talk about it to a friend."

"Oh course. No work here, just a friend." Addy relaxed back into her chair, ready to listen to Sarah.

Sarah thought about it for a minute, deciding Addy was her friend, she would listen and not call her crazy. So she started from the beginning, about how she had this dream so many years ago. She decided to call her trip to the Labyrinth, a dream rather than a crazy made up world she created. She mentioned her friends she "dreamed" of, and the Goblin King.

"You said it had a Goblin King, who lived in the center of a Labyrinth?" Ady asked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to interpret this dream." Sarah replied, a little panic in her voice.

"I am not. Sarah, before we go home, I left something in the shop. Mind coming with me?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just let me finish my coffee first." Sarah reached for her coffee.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at the shop." With that Addy stood up and quickly left the place.

Sarah watched her through the window walk back towards the shop. 'Well, that was odd, even for her,' she thought to herself, taking a sip of her coffee. When she finished she picked up all their trash and plates and took them over to the trash and wash bins. She grabbed her purse from the table and slowly made her way back to the shop. If Addy was going to just leave her there, why did Sarah need to go back?

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a dark figure leaving the shop, crossing the street and disappearing behind the stores. Sarah ran the rest of the way to the shop, seeing that it looked trashed. "Addy!" Sarah dropped her purse and ran through the little store trying to find her.

She found her over by the table in the back, lying on the floor. "Addy! Are you alright?" Sarah crouched down next to her, only to freeze at the sight. Addy was barely breathing, blood pouring in a puddle on the floor. Sarah got back up and ran to the store phone, calling 911.

When she got back to Addy, she could feel tears running down her face as she tried to find the wound. Seeing an open gash in her stomach, Sarah pulled the cloth off the table to press on it. "Addy, speak to me, help is on the way." Sarah was crying by now.

"Sarah…." Addy whispered. She struggled to reach her box on the floor next to her. She picked it up and handed it to Sarah. "I am giving these to you. In due time, you will know how to use them."

Sarah looked down at the box. "But Addy, these are you stones you use to predict people's futures. You need to keep them. You're going to get through this." Sarah said through her cries.

"Soon, their magic will become yours, and you will learn how to use them."

"Addy…I don't understand."

"My full name is Adella, Sarah. And all of this…was real. I really do have magic. I, too, am from the underground….where the labyrinth…" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes closing.

"You don't know what you are talking about Addy." Sarah gave her friend a little shake and when her eyes didn't open, Sarah cried out her name shaking her a little more. Sarah pulled her friend into a hug, crying her heart out. Addy had stopped breathing.

Sarah heard the door open but didn't see any flashing lights through her watery vision. "Adella!" Sarah heard a male voice say before hearing footsteps rushing over to her, seeing a figure crouch down beside her. Sarah loosened her grip slightly, thinking maybe this man was a paramedic. She didn't even care that she was still crying for her friend.

"Sarah?" She heard the man say with shock. She looked up, and blinked her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw who was crouched next to her. It was a man who didn't exist. The man who caused her insanity.

Jareth.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm really sorry for those who have been waiting that it's taking me so long to update. I feel bad. Been busy with class and work, working on writing a research paper.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R to help keep me posting!

Disclaimer: once again said I own nothing of the Labyrinth. Yet the characters I make are my own.

Jareth couldn't believe the scene he walked in on. His dear friend Adella lay dead in the arms of Sarah. He wasn't surprised to see shock in her eyes. She must be so terrified right now and Jareth had no idea what was going on.

"Sarah, what happened here?" Jareth spoke not looking up from his search for Adella's wound.

Her response was not something he was expecting. She screamed.

Jareth quickly turned back to look at the door to see what she could be screaming at. When he felt Adella pulled out of his grasp he glanced back at Sarah. She pulled Adella close to her body in a tight hug and began rocking back and forth, crying and whispering. When he leaned closer he could hear her repeating to herself "He's not here, he's not here. It's all in my head."

Jareth's brow furrowed in confusion as to what Sarah was saying. He quickly stood up; maybe someone was in the shop again. He scanned the room, seeing the mess left behind.

The table that was closest to them remained standing, but both chairs around it were tipped over on the floor. Candles were spread across the floor mixed with papers. One of the bookshelves had its shelves broken and books were dumped in front of it. Two of the stands in the middle of the room had been knocked over; the various items had rolled out, covering more of the floor.

Jareth spied the cash register and walked over towards it. It had been forced and there had been no money left in it. From the way it looked, Adella had been in the store at the same time someone decided to rob it, and it just got out of hand

He turned back to see Sarah still rocking back and forth on the floor. She was still mumbling to herself, only now her eyes were closed tight as if in fear.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me what's going on." He knelt down next to her again to only see her flinch. "What has you so…" He looked up on the wall to see flashing red and blue lights. "Damn." He thought. "She called more humans." He couldn't let them take Adella, or they would notice she wasn't human. Fae blood was different from human blood.

He produced a crystal in his hand and smashed it to the ground. Everything destroyed or spilled out on the floor made its way back to its place, like watching something in rewind. Except for Sarah and Adella on the floor, it looked like nothing happened. He placed a hand on Adella and one on Sarah and quickly teleported them to Sarah's apartment.

He pulled Adella out of Sarah's arms, struggling against her attempts to keep Adella with her. He produced another crystal and blew it at Sarah, and watched as it popped like a bubble on her shirt. All the blood on her clothing disappeared.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'll be right back." He stood up with Adella in his arms before they both disappeared from Sarah's living room.

Jareth reappeared in the healer's room within the high court castle. The healer jumped out of his chair when he saw the two new people in the room. He bowed his head and murmured "Your Majesty" before glancing down at the bleeding Fae in his arms.

The healer ushered Jareth to the bed, where Adella's body was placed. Jareth stepped back as the healer quickly began examining Adella. When the healer sighed and hung his head, Jareth understood the fate of his friend. He told the healer to see what it was that killed her and left in search of his mother.

He found her in her library, sitting in her chair across from his father's empty chair. She could never get rid of the chair, it meant too much to her. She looked up from her book when Jareth walked closer to her. Her face lit up at seeing her son.

"Jareth, what a wond….what is on your shirt?" She stood up as she scanned her son for injuries.

"Mother, Adella has passed." He watched as his mother slowly sat back down, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "I was going to visit her. Yet when I got there, she was not at her home. I walked over to her shop and I found her dead."

"How could this happen?" Her eyes had misted and a few tears made their way down her cheeks.

"She was stabbed, from the way it looked, she was robbed. That's why I plan on going back Above to find out what happened."

"Back? How would going back help us find out what happened to her?"

"She wasn't alone when I found her, mother. She was with Sarah." He lowered his head as he said her name.

"You can't mean, your Sarah?" Celeste gasped.

"She was never mine. But yes, that Sarah. I left her alone; I need to get back to her to make sure she is alright. She was acting rather odd when I left, probably from the sight of Adella."

"Yes, you should get to her. Maybe she does know something about Adella." Jareth nodded before turning on his heel to leave the room. "Jareth, have you spoken to your brother about this?"

"No. But I don't have time for that now. I need to get back to Sarah." He took another step before he felt his mother's hand on his arm. She turned him to face her, placing her hand on his shirt, allowing the blood to disappear.

She pulled him to a hug. "I know you are worried about Sarah. And I know how hard it is to find your intended no longer with us. I know you chose to marry her because of your friendship, not because of love. But that doesn't mean to hide away the fact that she isn't here anymore."

Jareth pulled Celeste into a tighter hug as he broke down with a small, quiet sob. Quickly he tired to collect himself before he pulled away from her, holding back the tears. He watched as she reached up to cup his face with her hand.

"You need to speak with your brother about this. He is King after all, and deserves to know what is happening with his people. Even as sad at times like this."

"I shall go speak with Amir then." Jareth spoke through a cracked voice.

Celeste took his hand as they walked back to the healer. Jareth wanted to know what killed her before he spoke with his brother. The healer was only able to come up with it being a plain stab in her stomach.

With not much to go on, Jareth made his way to his brother's office. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard "Enter." Jareth closed the door before bowing to his brother. "Amir, I come with grave news. Adella has been stabbed and is no longer alive." Jareth paused to attempt to hold the tears back once again.

"Stabbed? By who?" Amir remained seated, as he set his work back on his desk.

"I'm not sure who, but it looked like a robbery while I was there. I plan to go back to find out."

"Jareth, you can't be serious about this. You need to stay here to be part of the mourning. She was to be your wife after all. You can't go roaming back up there, with those mortals. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those humans was the cause behind this. You see this is why I still think we need to stop this connection with those mortals. It's not safe for our people anymore."

"Amir, please don't start this now. I'm going back to find out about this. Nothing will stop me. I only came to tell you of her death, because of mother. Now I would like to remain informed on her ritual, please see to it. I know when it will be scheduled."

"You're going back now? Can't you wait until another day? Her ritual will be held tomorrow, you know how quickly we handle these matters."

"Then I will come back tomorrow. But for now I will be Above." With that Jareth bowed once more before leaving to return to his mother. He gave her one more hug, before he teleported back into Sarah's apartment.

He scanned the room, and frowned when he did not see her. "Sarah?" he called out, before hearing something hitting the floor, followed by what sounded like beads scattering. He walked towards the sound and found Sarah sitting on the floor in the bathroom. Lying next to her was a bottle with its pills scattered across the tiles.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to see herself in her living room. She frantically scanned the room, she couldn't believe after so many months of not seeing her hallucinations, she saw Jareth. Seeing him had frightened her. She did not want to go back to seeing a doctor for her insanity.

She was used to the dreams, but never had Jareth been the one to show up in her imagination. It had always been Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dydimus that had come to see her. Yet it was very clearly Jareth she saw that night.

She looked down at her shirt to see no trace of blood and panicked. What happened to Adella, why was she at home? Thinking maybe she blanked out the memory of the hospital she crawled to her phone. She called the hospital and asked about one Addy Stone. Yet the response from the woman on the other end was that there was no one by that name in the system.

Sarah sat by the couch, letting tears stream down her face. She had no idea what was going on. It didn't help when she heard movement coming from everywhere at once. She saw shadows and heard laughter and snickering, much like the night she had the delusion of the Labyrinth.

She quickly got up on her feet and ran to the bathroom, the closest room she could hide in. After catching her breath and trying to calm down she looked at the mirror. Could she have imagined the whole scene in the shop?

She gripped the sink and looked down, feeling like she might be sick. That's when she noticed the pill bottle. She let out a shaky laugh as she picked it up. It was her medicine her psychiatrist had prescribed her. It was to help keep these hallucinations away. Sarah had forgotten to take her pill that morning.

She quickly filled up her bathroom cup with water and took her pill. She walked backwards until she felt herself hit the wall. She slid down until she was sitting and was about to put the cap back on when she heard her name. The bottle fell from her hand, the pills spilling out before her.

She kept her eyes on the door when it opened allowing Jareth to walk in the room. He quickly knelt down next to her and pushed some of her hair out of her face. She barely heard him say, "Sarah, please talk to me. I need your help with Adella."

Sarah once again screamed, only this time she threw her arms out as if to push him away. When she managed to push him hard enough to knock him off balance, she got up and ran out of the room.

She went into her room and started pacing. Once again repeating to herself, "He's not here." When she saw him enter her room so faced the other way speaking louder. Her hands went up to cover her ears as she heard his voice call out her name.

She felt him grab onto both of her arms, forcing her to still in her steps. He spoke out again, "Sarah. Why are you acting this way? Who's not here?"

Sarah looked up at him before whispering, "You're not here. You're not real!" She broke free from his hold as she went back into the living room.

Jareth had once again followed her and tried to grab hold of her again for her attention. "Sarah, I am real. I'm right here. You need to calm down. You must be in shock from seeing Adella like that."

Sarah froze, "Addy. Why wasn't she in the hospital?"

Jareth was about to answer her when she moved to the door, "Maybe she is still at the shop or maybe at home."

"Sarah, don't." Jareth spoke as he placed his hand on the door to stop her from opening it. He watched as she still tried to pull the door open. "She's not there Sarah. Now stop this."

Her hands went up to cover her ears once again, "No. You're not here, go away."

He turned her around and pushed her against the door. He pulled her hands down and forced him to look at her. "Sarah, I am here."

Tears ran freely down her face as she tried to jerk her way out of his hold. Her breathing quickened as she began to cry harder. "No! You're not here! You're not real!"

"Sarah…"

"NO! GO AWAY!" She struggled against him, managing to get her hands to cover her face as she slid back down to the floor. "Please just go away…" she whispered.

Jareth sighed. He shouldn't leave her like this but him being there clearly wasn't helping at the moment. So he did as she asked and went away, planning on coming back after she's had some time to clear her head.

After a few minutes of silence Sarah looked up to see she was alone once again. She sat and stared as if expecting the image of Jareth to return. Once she felt like it wouldn't she pulled herself up onto her feet and went to her room. She crawled on her bed hoping maybe if she could sleep this day would never happen again.

She curled up on her side as she feared that she wasn't healthy after all. Her body was shaking, as tears made their way down her face. She slowly fell asleep; unaware that a barn owl was perched outside her window, standing vigil through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as the sun was beginning to rise and make its way into Sarah's bedroom, did Jareth start to feel like someone was calling him. He paced back and forth on the porch railing as he noticed it was his mother trying to get a hold of him.

He tried to ignore it at first, but now she was being persistent on bring him back for Adella's funeral. In truth, Jareth didn't want to go back. Sarah wasn't his reason for remaining. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Adella yet.

He wasn't ready to accept that Adella would no longer be around to laugh and joke with. No longer there to talk about his kingdom. No longer there to be his friend.

He wasn't marrying her over love. Amir and the Court were telling him he needed to marry and produce an heir. Sarah had refused his offer; which did tear at him, but he understood her choice.

Jareth was not looking forward to having to court someone he knew he couldn't love. He shared this conversation with Adella a handful of times. She was the one who suggested that they married. Her whole idea was "Why should we bother looking for happiness when we both know we can at least be happy together, even without love."

Jareth smiled at the memory. Adella was always one to find solutions, even if Jareth didn't agree. Which he didn't with her statement (revise, if possible). Jareth argued that she should deserve the chance to find happiness. But she wouldn't let it go.

So they agreed to spend their life together, knowing they could enjoy life with the other at their side.

But then she left to the Aboveground, only months before the wedding date. When Jareth found her, she reminded him of her fascination of the mortal humans. How she realized that she wouldn't have the chance to physically see how they lived after she became Queen. Adella asked him to let her stay before they wed.

Adella remained for seven years. Amir and the Court once again began talking about how Jareth couldn't wait anymore. Jareth didn't care, he knew Adella. He knew she was up to something. Adella always had ulterior motives to everything she did.

It was just this year that she mentioned coming home.

Jareth looked up at the sky and let go of a held back sigh. He just couldn't believe that after all this time of her being gone from home; she was now going to be gone for good.

Jareth suddenly set his body right as the thought of the royal burial chamber. Adella would be placed in there, and she will always be there for him to talk to. She wouldn't truly be gone.

Jareth looked back into Sarah's room to see her still lying in the same position she fell asleep in. He wasn't sure if it was normal or not, but she didn't move once since she crawled on her bed. He used some magic on her when she got on her bed to be sure she didn't dream, but he hoped to at least see her move.

Jareth teleported into her room and kneeled next to her bed. He studied her face; she looked as how he imagined she would look after the years. He reached over and moved some of her hair to behind her ear.

He felt his mother's call once again. Before he stood up he whispered, "Don't worry Sarah, I'll fix your problem. Then maybe you can help me fix mine." He kept his gaze on her for a few more seconds before he disappeared from her room.

He appeared in his brother's throne room, which was slowly filling in with Fae who would witness Adella's funeral. He spotted his mother and made his way through the small crowd to her. "Hello mother." He gave her a light kiss on the side of her face.

"Jareth, dear, there you are. I was wondering if you were even listening to me. It's about time you arrived," She gave a small smile, before it returned to a slight frown. "Although I wish it was for a better reason."

"Yes, I know. Any reason would be better than this." He looked around the room, "Where is Amir?"

"Jareth, we are in the presence of company." She looked up at him with slight annoyance.

"Sorry mother. Where is our High King?"

"Our King is most likely in his office, making last minute arrangements. He mentioned something about making sure the garden was ready for funeral."

Jareth looked down at his mother in confusion. "The garden? Why would the garden be involved? Why isn't he making sure she has a place set in the royal chamber?"

Celeste bowed her head and barely whispered, "That is because she will not be placed in the chamber. She will be burned to ash as her station allows."

"She was more than just a Lady by this point. Why is she not allowed to be placed in the chamber?" Jareth's anger was starting to show within his tone.

"That is not for me to decide. Now stop this subject, before you draw more attention."

Jareth looked around to see that some eyes were on him. "Excuse me mother, I must go speak with my brother." He gave her a quick nod before leaving the thrown room.

He found Amir exactly where Celeste said he could be found, in his office. Jareth didn't even bother to knock as he barged right into the room.

Amir jumped and looked up at his brother. "Jareth. Glad you're back. Arrangements are all set for your fiancé's funeral to be in the garden."

"Why isn't Adella going in the royal chamber?"

"Lady Adella is getting the rite to those of her station."

"She was to be my queen; she deserves to be in that chamber."

"Yes Jareth. She was to be your queen, but she was not made queen before her death. Since she was not yet married to you, she does not have the right to be in our royal chambers." Amir stood up and walked around his desk. "I know how you must be upset at her loss, but what is set is set. We must follow according to station. It's what is fair to our people."

"Fair…" Jareth thought back to how Sarah over used that word during her run of the labyrinth. "Then, if her station does not allow it. Do it for me Amir. For once in your life, do something for me, brother, please I ask this of you." Jareth looked up at his brother with a pleading look in his eyes. "Place her in the chamber, for my sake."

"I'm sorry brother. But I simply cannot. It's what is right for our people. If it was anything else at this time, I would do it for you Jareth. But even you know that is not something I can grant. I am sorry." Amir placed his hands on Jareth's shoulders. "Please, let us go down and see to Adella's funeral pyre out in the garden. There you and her brother, Leander, will carry her ashes through the forest surrounding the Court, to the edge of the cliff, where you will release her ashes to fly with the wind towards the horizon and her afterlife. The proper funeral rite for a Lady."

Jareth lowered his head, knowing there was no way to allow Adella the right to be in the royal chamber. "You go on down Amir. I shall join you there shortly." Amir nodded and left the room to join those gathered in his throne room.

Jareth remained standing where he was. Once again he was hit with the thought of Adella truly leaving this world behind. He couldn't accept it, there was no way he would be able to truly say goodbye to her.

The sound of voices in the hall drew him out of his glazed over state. He listened slightly to them before making his way to the doors to the office balcony. Jareth looked down to see the servants leaving the garden now that the funeral pyre was set and ready.

Jareth quickly created a crystal in his hand and blew it into the sky. It floated like a bubble, slowly making its way down to the garden.

Once the crystal was out of his sight, Jareth made his way back to the throne room.

They must have been waiting for Jareth's return, for once he reentered the throne room, Amir directed everyone out into the garden.

The garden had been recently tended to, for everything was trimmed, styled, and setting the mood of a funeral. This section of the garden also appeared to have an overflow of Carrie flowers, a common flower in the Goblin Kingdom. They also happened to be Adella's favorite.

In the center of the garden was the funeral pyre. On a flat stone table, wood had been arranged for a proper design and service before the flame. At the head of the table was a stand holding a single white candle, which the High Priest lit as he began to start the service. Four men approached, carrying Adella on a bed made of wood and was wrapped in fine cloth. She was placed on the pyre, and as the Priest spoke, more wood was piled around her.

Jareth wasn't paying attention to the words spoken, his mind focused on Adella. He could feel his heart being ripped at, but he refused to show weakness in front of those below him. He felt someone take a hold of his hand and looked to see it was his mother. Tears flowed from her eyes, as she watched the service. Jareth let go of her hand and used his free hand to pull her into a slight hug.

Not long after the High Priest picked up the burning candle and used its flame to start the fire on the pyre. The fire started small, but slowly made its way across the table, leaving everything behind in a roaring flame.

They all remained silent as the flames slowly burned the body into ash. One by one, the Fae made their way back inside the castle, leaving behind Jareth and Leander.

Once the fire was out, the High Priest waved his hand, using his magic to gather all the ash into a small black box. He handed it to Leander, yet spoke to both, "On the other side of the woods, there is a cliff. Release the spirit, so she may find her way to the afterlife." Both Fae nodded before making their way to the forest, to start their last trek with Adella.

Most of the walk was held in silence. But once the cliff was in sight Leander spoke up, "What are you up to Jareth?"

"What do you mean Leander? I'm doing the same as you. Saying goodbye."

"I've known you since you were a baby. I watched you grow, and through our friendship I've learned who you are. You think I should know when you are up to something."

Jareth glanced over at his older friend, "And what makes you think I am up to something?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"Nothing to be spoken of now. You will know in due time. Now let' say our goodbyes." Jareth took the box from Leander and held it in front of him. "Adella, though we never said our vows, I will still view you as my Queen. You knew things about me I could never speak of to others. I hope you will still be here to listen to me when I need you. I will miss you….Adella." He handed the box back to Leander as he tried to discretely wipe away a few tears.

"Baby sister. I can't believe I am having to do this. It felt like we just did this with Mother. I don't even know if I can say anything." Leander started before he paused, trying to hold back his cries. "I love you…I can't believe you are gone. Your life was too short. I promise you….I will do what I can….to help justify your uncalled for…death." His tears fell freely as he opened the box.

Jareth reached over and place a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Jareth's other hand held onto one side of the box as they turned it to spill the contents over the cliff. Each of them held their hands out, letting the ash brush against their skin as the ash flew down gently before the wind picked them up and carried them off towards the horizon.

"Jareth…that wasn't…." Leander began.

"In due time my friend, you will know." Jareth spoke before disappearing back to his castle.

Leander sat down on the ground to watch the sunset and fully say goodbye to his family, whispering "Adella."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Everyone. Sorry about this long wait. Between school and work and not liking how this chapter turned out, it put me really behind. But I went through and fixed it up. Hope it seems better than before. and now that I'm on break I plan on getting through more chapters. Once again sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer, I don't own anything it all belongs to Jim Henson. (Except my own characters).  
**

Sarah jumped awake when the phone rang out into the quiet apartment. She quickly reached over to answer it, mainly to shut up to loud noise. "Hello?" her voice clearly revealing the fact that she was just waking up.

"Sarah? Are you just getting up? Are you sick or something?" Irene's voice replied back.

"Morning Irene. No I'm not sick," Sarah glanced down at her clock to see it was a little past nine, "and I guess I just slept in a little."

"A little? Sarah, you're an hour late." Irene sounded a little annoyed.

Sarah's face furrowed in confusion, "Late for what?"

"Your job."

"No I'm not. Adella doesn't open shop until ten thirty." Remembering the night before, she added, "Not to mention I have a feeling the shop won't open today…"

"What are you talking about Sarah? Who's Adella?" Irene's voice was now the one to sound confused.

"Irene, you know Adella. She's my boss, the one who owns the shop. You both always enjoy your talks together when she would visit."

"I've never met an Adella. And our boss is not named Adella. It's Tasha.."

"Wait a minute. Our boss? Irene what are you talking about?" Sarah pulled her legs closer to her, confused even more by this morning wake up call.

"Yes Sarah, our boss. The one who is looking for you."

"But I don't work with you. I work for Adella. Gah…this is so confusing. Irene, what's going on?"

There was a little pause before Irene replied, "Sarah…do you truly believe that you work for this Adella person?" she asked with worry.

"Yes. I do. I have for the last six years."

"Sarah, have you been taking your medicine?"

"I forgot yesterday, but why does that matter?"

"And when was the last time you went to go see Dr. Scott?"

"About six months ago. He said since I was better I could stop going as often."

"Sarah, I think you need to go see him again. You're talking crazy again about this other job with Adella."

"Well maybe you aren't remembering correctly. Ask Toby, he knows Adella, they had a good friendship." Sarah started getting a little irritated.

"Now Sarah, don't bring Toby into this. I don't need you spreading your crazy thoughts to Toby again." Irene accused.

"I'm not going crazy again. Adella was real, I worked there. You hear me Irene? I'm not crazy anymore." Sarah slammed the phone down with force. "It can't be my imagination, it felt too real…last night felt too real."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and could feel tears running down her face. Images of Adella lying bloody on the floor flashed through her mind. 'How could my mind create something like that? If I'm crazy about this too, wouldn't it be more happy than sad?' she thought to herself.

Sarah got out of bed, slightly irritated at her step-mother for suggesting that she was still crazy. She walked over to her bathroom to see that the pills were still spread out on the floor. Sighing, she knelt down and scooped them back into their bottle.

She set the bottle down on the sink, and turned on the faucet. Not caring that the water was still cold, she filled her hands up with some and splashed it on her face. Once dried, she brushed her hair and noticed she was still wearing what she had on yesterday. Not caring, she grabbed her pills and made her way to the kitchen.

Sarah scanned the room as she entered the living room. Everything appeared to be normal and in its place, just how it always is. She looked over at the floor where she sat when she thought she told Jareth to go away. It still didn't feel like all of her memories of the last six years was just her mind. Dr. Scott even said that she was getting better, why didn't he mention that she was making up her world. It just didn't add up. She had to prove that it was just her crazy mind that somehow they actually happened.

She quickly returned to her room and found her sneakers, slipping them on. Sarah ran back to the door, grabbing her purse on the way. Locking the door behind her, she rushed down the stairs. She had to find a way.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she tried to slow to a walk. She told herself that if she ran all the way there than people would look at her. She didn't want that to happen again, so she was able to maintain a nice walking speed.

Sarah didn't notice a single difference on her walk to the shop. It felt the same. The same barking dog at the first house she pasted. Same orange flowers along the fence at the corner she would turn. The same wide sidewalk along the main street in town.

She looked into each shop's window as she worked her way down the street. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she realized she was looking into the picture shop next to Fantasmagoria.

Panic took over Sarah as she quickly turned to look at her old shop. Fantasmagoria was no longer there. Instead a little ceramic store was in its place. She covered her mouth to try and stop from screaming. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Once she felt ready she opened her eyes to see the same ceramic store. She walked in to see the familiar four walls, back closest, and they even had a little round table in the same corner. Sarah looked to the back left corner and even saw the same stain on the wall.

Sarah swallowed as the fact that her last six years of memories was just created by her insane mind. Yet she still couldn't grasp the fact on how real those memories felt to her. How could something that feels that real just be her imagination?

"Can I help you miss?" A woman's voice piped in, pulling Sarah from her thoughts.

"Um…not really." Sarah said, not really looking at the woman. "Actually, how long has this store been here?"

"About six years I believe," the woman replied slightly confused. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Sarah murmured before turning and leaving the store.

Sarah slowly made her way back to her apartment. Tears freely fell from her eyes as she started to accept that the memories of the last six years were just her imagination. She was still crazy.

Before she turned onto her street, she looked up to see the old park she used to rehearse in. She glanced down her street at her apartment building, but continued towards the park. "Maybe a nice walk in the park would do me some good." Sarah spoke, just to hear someone's voice.

As she walked over the little stone bridge she stared down at the water. She saw a couple ducks swimming so she sat down on the edge of the bank and watched the ducks. They looked so peaceful and at ease as they swam together, every now and then digging for food at the bottom of the stream. "Why can't my life be that simple?" Sarah mused to herself.

"It's because you're human, precious." A male voice replied behind her.

Sarah turned to see Jareth standing a few feet away behind her. "Not many humans have my life though." She looked back down at water. 'I'm still crazy, so it makes sense he would show up now. Why fight it this time like I did last night.'

"And what life is that Sarah?" Jareth spoke as he cautiously sat on the bank next to her.

Without looking away from the ducks she answered, "The one where the last six years I remember, were all in my head. The one where my best friend doesn't even exist. The one where my family is convinced I am insane, all because of my trip to your labyrinth; which wasn't even real, just like how you aren't real either. It's just my mind giving me someone to talk to."

"Sarah." His voice sighed. "I told you last night, I am real. What makes you think that I'm not real, or that my labyrinth doesn't exist? What makes you think you are crazy?"

"Irene sent me to a therapist when she heard me talking to the friends I made in your labyrinth. She thought I was rubbing off on Toby. The therapist gave me medication to help. After I started taking them, my friends stopped showing up. So I thought it really was all in my head." Sarah explained. She then looked up at the sky, "Not to mention no one remembers Adella."

"You remember Adella?" Sarah looked back down at Jareth to see a look of confusion. "Well I guess you would, if you mentioned last night as well. Hmm…interesting."

"Of course I do. It's all in my head anyway. And how is that interesting?" Sarah glanced at Jareth only to hear the sound of a clock's chime pulling her attention to see that it was eleven o'clock. "How did it get to be that late already?" she said more to herself.

"You've been sitting here for some time now. And Adella was not all in your head. She really was here. I had to take her back Underground with me. My brother changed some things up here to make it appear that Adella was never here, which makes it interesting that you weren't affected. But Sarah that doesn't make you crazy."

"Look you are just giving me some excuses, so I can explain to myself what could have happened." Sarah stood up brushing the dirt of her pants. "You can go ahead and disappear now. I don't need my mind making me see things when I go find Irene."

"What if I can prove it to you? What if I can show you that I am real and not in your head?" Jareth asked with concern.

"And how would you do that? Take me back Underground? That won't really convince me." Sarah replied as she turned and headed back across the stone bridge.

"Introduce me to your family." Jareth grabbed onto her arm to stop her from walking away. "Will that be enough to convince you that you aren't crazy?"

"If she really sees you, then yes, I guess that will be enough." Sarah shook his hand off her arm and continued on her way back to her apartment.

Together they walked back to her apartment in silence. As if he knew that someone in her family would be there, Sarah saw Irene heading back to her car. "Irene!" She yelled to gain the attention of her step-mother.

"Oh thank goodness. I was getting very worried. You didn't answer your phone since you hung up on me. And I knocked on your door for the last ten minutes." Irene approached the two. She pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Sorry Irene. I needed to get out of the house. I'm sorry I worried you." Sarah pulled out of the hug. Before she could speak again Irene spoke out.

"Sarah. Who is this? Nevermind, Sarah will just have to introduce us another time, we are in a hurry." Irene said rather rudely, looking at Jareth.

Sarah frowned at her step-mother but couldn't protest easily when Irene grabbed her arm and forced her into the car. "Irene, you are acting rather rude!" Sarah glared at her step-mother as she entered the driver's side of the car.

"And you were to me this morning on the phone. Not to mention acting rude to Tasha by not showing up to work this morning." Irene replied with a glare of her own.

"I told you, I don't work with you. I never have!" Sarah was just getting even more frustrated.

"Sarah! Stop talking crazy, you're scaring me." Irene said with some concern in her angry tone. She put the car in reverse and started to back up.

At the mention of crazy Sarah remember about Jareth. "But I'm not crazy, you just saw…"Sarah started and turned to look out the window to see that Jareth wasn't there. He was gone.

"What was that Sarah?" Irene questioned, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nothing." Sarah really thought that Irene just kind of rudely met Jareth, but fearing being called crazy again; she didn't dare bring it up again.

Sarah remained quiet as they drove through town. How on earth had she worked with Irene for the last six months and hadn't gone more insane surprised Sarah. But maybe that's why Sarah didn't remember. Irene worked at Tasha's Room, a rather popular interior decorator for most of this part of the town. Irene has even mentioned many times how they even moved across the state sometimes with the people they attracted.

When they parked in the back of the building, Sarah began to worry. Irene mentioned Tasha looking for her. Not to mention Sarah had no memory on how to do her supposed job she had. Only seconds after they entered the office had Tasha stepped out and began speaking.

"Sarah, there you are. Mind giving me one of your oh so famous acting excuses as to why you are three hours late to work, and missed being here to confirm an order that you knew you needed to do?" Tasha waited impatiently.

"I have no excuse." Sarah replied timidly.

"Well that's a first. Now that you are finally here, why don't you go get those carpet samples I need." Tasha waved her off, heading back to her office.

"Where from, and which samples?"

"Sarah, how many times have you picked up new samples for me? This is nothing new to you." Tasha sighed as she stopped just outside her office door.

"Sarah, you really don't remember do you?" Irene asked with worry.

"I told you this morning, I don't remember working here at all. I remember working for my friend Adella." Sarah said, getting a little annoyed at having to repeat herself again.

"Maybe I should take you back home. Maybe some good rest will help you remember. Think maybe you hit your head last night on something. Maybe you should come back home for a little while." Irene stated, brushing some of Sarah's hair out of her face.

"No I didn't hit my head. And I'm fine at _my_ apartment."

"Maybe you should just take her home Irene. She's no use today if we have to teach her from scratch again. Just get the samples on your way back." Tasha entered her office and somewhat slammed her door shut.

"Oh, don't mind her Sarah. Just a new client coming in today. Bad timing is all. Let me go ahead and take you home. Maybe you should call Dr. Scott too, see about making an appointment to see him. Maybe he can help with your memory lose." Irene escorted Sarah back outside.

"I don't need to see Dr. Scott again. But maybe I can talk to him about my memories." Sarah looked over to see Irene nod her head.

Not long after getting on the road did Irene speak again. "By the way Sarah, I never did catch the name of that man you were with."

Sarah quickly turned to face Irene, "You mean you actually saw him?"

"Of course I did. How could I have not, with the handsome face he had?"

"I dunno. But you really did see him?"

"Yes, I did Sarah. Why? Are some of your friends making fun of you, thinking you're lying about meeting a new guy?"

"No. You know I don't have any….many friends." Sarah stopped herself from saying any friends at all. Irene didn't like the fact that Sarah had few friends as it was, even if just a lie.

"Either way, if you might be spending more time with him, I would like to meet him. In a better situation preferably."

Sarah nodded, but remained silent the rest of the ride. She gave Irene a quick goodbye, and rushed into her apartment. Irene did see Jareth! By why did he just disappear, rather than waiting around?

She made her way to her couch and sat down. She looked at her coffee table and sat straight up at the sight of a wooden box sitting there. Sarah pulled it to her and opened it up only to quickly shut it again. Sarah opened the box again to confirm what she saw, sure enough Adella's stones laid still inside the box.

"If Adella really did leave me these stones than last night really happened. Irene really saw Jareth which means my talk with him today happened. But why? What does it mean?" Sarah spoke out into the silence.

"It means you aren't crazy, precious." Sarah jumped out of the couch and quickly turned to see Jareth resting against the kitchen counter behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Happy Belated Holidays and Happy New Years everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but hopefully now that I am on winter break I will have more time writing. I also plan on trying to write more then I post, that way when I get back to school I will still have chapters ready. Let's see if this plan works. **

**Anyway, I sadly once again say that I own nothing from this movie, it all belongs to Jim Hension. But the characters I create are fully mine.**

"How? How am I not crazy?" Sarah stared right into Jareth's eyes, noticing for the first time that they mismatch.

"You just said yourself, Sarah. Your step mother remembers meeting me. And you remember that Adella gave you those stones. That should be enough proof that what happened thirteen years ago, really did happen." Jareth replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"Then why? Why have I not been in any contact with my friends from the Labyrinth? Why has it taken so long for even you to show up?" Sarah asked, not moving from her spot.

"You stopped calling your friends. And you never called upon me." Jareth pushed off the counter, taking a step towards Sarah only to freeze when he saw her fear as she moved back.

"Toby broke my mirror. I couldn't call anymore. Why didn't they ever try to get to me?" Sarah kept backing up, scared at his sudden movement.

"We are not allowed to come Aboveground unless we are summoned. So your friends couldn't call upon you to check in on you. Have you ever thought to try calling on them without the mirror or on any other mirror?" Jareth moved over to her dining room table and sat down in one of her chairs, keeping his eyes on her.

"No. I thought that is was just my vanity mirror that allowed me to see my friends." Sarah sat back down on her couch to think things over. _So they could only see me because I call them. That's why they never checked in on me. I truly thought it was all in my head. _"Wait, if you can't come unless summoned, then why are you here now?" Sarah turned to look at him again.

"I am here under special circumstances. Adella was murdered here and I wanted to see if there was anything I could find out about it."

"But no one remembers Adella. And the store she owned is no longer there. Why is that? Why am I the only one who remembers her?" Sarah asked confused, with tears forming in her eyes.

"That is actually an interesting question. My brother had it ruled that no mortal shall remember Adella ever being here. So it's interesting that you remember. It could be the fact that you are already linked to the Underground. But Adella giving you her stones could also be a reason for your remembrance. But that makes it easier for me to learn more as to what happened last night." Jareth remained unmoving, watching over Sarah.

"Why is it you are so interested in Adella anyway? Why does it matter how she died, she is no longer here with us." Sarah looked down at her feet, trying to hide some of her tears.

"Sarah, Adella was your friend yes?" Jareth started, waiting for Sarah to nod before continuing. "As her friend, wouldn't you like to know why her fate ended that way?" Sarah nodded again. "Just like you, I want to know why her fate came to this, she was my fiancé."

"You were engaged to her?" Sarah's eyes snapped back to Jareth's.

"I was yes." Jareth left his statement at that. Sarah glanced back down at her feet, feeling her tears racing down her face.

Sarah didn't look back up, didn't speak, as she thought over about the previous night. "I didn't see much." Sarah whispered, as she tried to speak over the lump in her throat.

"That's alright, Sarah. Just start from the beginning and tell me what you saw." She heard Jareth's calm voice.

"After work, we went to a cafe to spend some time together. She was curious about my dream, so I told her how it was about my time spent in the labyrinth..."

"You dreamed about my labyrinth?" Jareth interrupted.

"Yes and Adella always wanted to look into my dreams, told me I was interesting to her that she wanted to know. So at the cafe I told her and as soon as I finished telling it to her she quietly left saying to meet her back at the store, saying she forgot something."

"That's probably when I felt her summons."

"She called you?" Sarah looked over at Jareth, to see he was still sitting in the same chair.

"She did so occasionally. Please continue."

Sarah nodded looking down at the stones on the coffee table. "I stayed behind to finish my coffee and then made my way back to the store. When I was about a block away from the store is when I saw someone quickly walk out of the store and across the street. I hurried to the store, and you saw the same I did. I saw Adella on the floor, and that's when she told me that my dream was real, my trip was real, the labyrinth was real, you were real." Sarah look back at Jareth. "She died after that."

"Could you recognize this person again, the one you saw walking away from the store?" Jareth leaned forward in his chair a little.

"No. It was dark, and the person was wearing black, and I couldn't see anything about them for me to be able to recognize them again."

"So you really did not see anything, did you?" Jareth asked, his tone a little cold.

Sarah looked back down at her feet, feeling ashamed she couldn't help. "No. I'm sorry." When the silence got to Sarah, she glanced back at Jareth. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but out the window. She could see that he looked frustrated. "I really wish I could help."

"Sarah, don't. There's no need. What's done is done." Jareth sighed out his frustration.

Sarah watched as he continued to stare off into the afternoon sky. "You really cared for her, didn't you?" Sarah could see Jareth glance her way, before returning his gaze out the window.

"Yes. She was a close friend."

"Surely you care for her more than just a friend. You were after all..."

"Engaged?" Jareth interrupted. He turned his attention back to Sarah. "Just because we were to be married does not mean I loved her past friendship. She was more like an older sister to me."

"Older?" Sarah puzzled.

"Adella was eleven years older than me."

"I would never have known."

"Of course you wouldn't. You didn't know of her real life or her past. You only knew what she told you."

"Then tell me Jareth. What was Adella really like?" She could see Jareth hesitating. "Please Jareth, she was my only friend."

Jareth's lips tightened and he looked back out the window. "What is it you want to know about her?"

Sarah gave a small smile. "Anything."

It was a little while before Jareth spoke again. "Adella's full name was Lady Adalbern, and like her mother was a Seeress. But like her mother, she didn't look into the future much."

"Well that's one thing that changed about her. She would look into people's futures every Friday night. I always thought it was just pretend." Sarah smiled. "She insisted on looking into mine every now and then."

"She was persistent as I remember."

Sarah smiled a little more from all the memories of Adella constantly begging to read her future or interpret her dreams. "How long have you known her for?"

It was Jareth's turn to curl his lips into a small smile. "All my life. She was always around as I was growing up, but our friendship didn't really start until I started working with you Abovegrounders. It started off with just her interest on you humans, but soon we found a connection and created our friendship."

"And how long were you two engaged?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"Six years." Jareth's eyes met Sarah's.

"Six years? But that's how long she was here, with me."

"Correct. It was shortly after our engagement that she told me she wanted to learn about the Aboveground, how she wanted to do this before she had to settle down as a Queen."

"Wait a minute. You said you can't come Aboveground unless summoned, or under special circumstances. What was her special reason for coming here? Surely you can't just come here to learn about us." Sarah was getting even more confused.

"She went to go speak with my brother, and whatever she told him ended up with him granting her passage Above." Jareth paused and his brows furrowed. "Come to think of it, I don't think she ever told me what it was she told my brother to get her to come."

"And why is it your brother can grant her passage here. Or that he can rule that no human can remember Adella?"

"My brother is the High King of the Underground."

"King? But I thought you..."

Jareth smiled, "I rule just the goblins and the labyrinth, which is only a portion of the Underground."

"Oh..." Sarah looked back down at her feet, letting the silence take over the room again. She glanced back at the box with the stones, sitting on the table. "So what should I do with these stones?"

"That is up for you to decide. Adella gave them to you and I see no harm in you keeping them."

"I guess I will keep them, if there's no harm. Who knows, maybe I can do as Adella suggested and learn to use them. Be a seeress like she was." Sarah joked.

"I highly doubt it." Jareth returned his gaze out the window.

Sarah glanced back down at the stones and began to feel a little nauseous. "Sarah?" She turned to look back at Jareth to see him on his feet walking towards her. He knelt down in front of her and stared into her eyes.

"What?" She asked leaning a little back.

"You feel different..."

"I don't feel different, and you're not even touching me to know how I feel."

"Sarah, I mean your presence. One second you had your normal feel, the next you feel of magic." Jareth searched her eyes, as if he was looking for the reason of this sudden change.

"What?" Sarah frowned.

"I can feel the presence of magic within you."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue, precious."

Sarah wanted to press more, but that's when the nausea went overboard. She quickly scrambled to get away from Jareth and down the hall to the bathroom, where she emptied what little substance she had left in her stomach. When she walked back into her living room, she saw Jareth was sitting in her spot, staring at the box. "Jareth?"

"The stones, Sarah. You accepted them, you accepted Adella's magic." Jareth glanced up at Sarah, then back to the stones, to only quickly look back at Sarah again. "You're sick. Only natural since your body is not used to magic."

"Jareth..."

"You should rest." Jareth made his way over to her, and gently led her to her bedroom. 

"Now wait a minute Jareth, I'm still confused."

"And I need to leave briefly."

"What do you mean my body's not used magic?"

"Go on Sarah, rest, your body needs it. I will back when I can." Jareth gave her a light push towards her bed.

"Jareth!" Sarah turned to face him to only see an empty doorway. She walked back down into the living room to see he really had left her, and with so many questions. Sarah walked to her kitchen and pulled out her kettle, hoping some tea would calm her down.

Once the kettle was set to boil, she walked over to the coffee table and picked up the box. She opened the lid and stared at the stones. "Wait a minute. These stones use to have purple markings. Why are they green now?" She asked no one. She sat back down on the couch. "Could I really have Adella's magic. Am I seriously going to be a seeress now?" Sarah spoke out again, staring off into space.

Jareth transported himself directly to the castle in the Fae court; he needed to speak with his mother. The first Fae he came across was one of the castle servants, who stepped to the side and gave a low bow. "Goblin King."

Jareth gave a quick nod and took two steps before turning to face the servant again. "Where is my mother?"

"Why, she is with the High King, having tea out in the garden, sire."

"Thank you," Jareth spoke, quickly turning on his heel heading for the garden.

When he walked out into the garden, he was blinded by the afternoon sun. He squinted and held his hand up to block out the sun. He looked to the left and shook his head; they wouldn't be having tea in that part of the garden. Not when Adella's funeral was recently there. So he took off to the right.

This side of the garden was full of bushes, hedges, and a variety of flowers and colors. A fountain was located in the center of the area, surrounded by statues of the high Gods and Goddesses. It was a peaceful spot in the garden. By the corner, in the shade, Jareth spotted his mother and brother.

When he waked up, his mother straightened in her seat and smiled. "Jareth dear. I did not expect to see you so soon."

"Yes dear brother. Back so soon? I take it you learned something of Adella's death?" Amir spoke as he set his tea down.

"Sadly, no, I did not. For my High King and brother decided it wise to make them forget Adella. And Sarah didn't see anything for it to help."

"You were with your Sarah?" Celeste smile grew.

"Yes. And please stop calling her my Sarah. I told you I have no claim over her." Jareth sighed, sitting down at the table as a servant brought over another tea cup and poured him some tea.

"As you wish, my son." Celeste took another sip of her tea to try and hide her smile.

"You mean Sarah remembered?" Amir questioned.

"She does."

"How did a mere human surpass my magic?"

"Calm yourself, Amir." Celeste reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sarah is no mere human. After all, she defeated Jareth at his own game."

"Well then, Jareth, if you did not come to share news with us about Adella, then why are you here?" Amir turned his attention back to his brother.

"I bring news. Adella's magic was not lost." He paused as he saw the surprise on their faces. "She must have given Sarah her magic before she passed. I was with Sarah when she accepted it. I could feel the magic flow in her. Sarah is going to be a seeress."

"So the seeress line will not end," Amir spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jareth questioned.

"Adella was the last living seeress. Slowly they have all died out."

"Then that means Sarah is the only seeress."

"But who will teach Sarah?" Celeste spoke in.

"I will. I can't teach her how to read her stones or see the future of that manner. But I can teach her to control her power." Jareth finally picked up his tea cup to sip from it.

"Does this mean you will be leaving your throne unattended again?" Amir leaned back into his chair. "You know that it is bad for you to be away from your attachment too long."

"Not to mention Selina will be upset that you will be gone again. She hasn't seen you much and you know how your sister adores you." Celeste quieted her voice.

"I know, mother. How is Selina? I don't recall seeing her last I was here." Jareth set his cup down and focused his attention on his mother.

"Last time you were here, we had a funeral. She hid herself, too upset to be seen." Celeste frowned.

"And where is she now?"

"Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in your castle. You know how she likes to rule over it when you aren't around." Amir laughed. "Adorable really."

"I don't find it funny how you let her get away with that."

"It keeps her busy. She is still young."

"She is only twenty years younger than us, not that young." Jareth took one more sip of his tea and set it down as he stood up. "Now excuse me, I have to save my goblins from our sister's ruling antics." Jareth walked over and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek, nodded at his brother, and disappeared from sight.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, for I like them, and it helps me write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you all have been enjoying your days. Here is the next chapter! If you have any questions about anything, please ask me, and I will let you know if I can answer it or if it will be adressed later in the story. I want to thank my boyfriend who helps me work things out, and helps me get the chapters ready for your entertainment. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own this movie, it belongs to Jim Henson.**

Jareth reappeared in his bedchamber. He glanced around his room, noticing that it had been cleaned since he last slept in it two nights ago. At least his goblins kept to their duties when he was gone. Whether it was by their choice or the _ruling_ of his sister, well Jareth couldn't say.

He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh poet shirt and new pants, finding that he should take this opportunity to freshen up. He laid the new clothes on his bed and walked across the room into his washroom to clean his face.

While he was pulling his new shirt over his head, he stepped over to his window to look out on the city. What he saw nearly broke his heart. His goblins were going around the labyrinth pulling up every patch of Carrie flowers. He needed to stop them before any more damage could be done.

Jareth quickly made his way to the throne room, only to see that it was empty. As he made his way to the main castle doors he heard the sound of quick footsteps. When he turned around he saw not a goblin, but a dwarf with a limp, carrying what looked like a giant rolled up scroll. Jareth looked down to the dwarf's hip and saw jewels swinging back and forth.

"Hogwart!" Jareth shouted out making his way over to Hoggle, who turned around and dropped the scroll. "What is that thing you are carrying?" Jareth questioned, kneeling down to eye level with the dwarf.

"Jus' sumthin Princess Selina asked me ta remove, your majesty." Hoggle spoke as he bent over and picked up the scroll again.

"Very well then, I would like to see what it is you are removing. This is my castle after all, and what ever that is belongs to me. So I would like to make the decision if we keep it or not." Jareth held out his hand to take the scroll from Hoggle.

"But the princess ordered..."

"Come, come, come Hogbrain! I am King here, not my sister." Jareth said sternly, standing back up, taking a hold of Hoggle's ear. "Now show me what it is, or I'll tip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Yes, your majesty. Now le' go of me ear!" Hoggle squirmed, trying to smack away Jareth's hand. When Jareth finally let go, Hoggle grabbed the end of the scroll and let the rest roll out. It was a painting portrait of Adella, done shortly before she left for Aboveground.

"Go put that back where you found it. Then I want you to start going around and telling the goblins out side of the city to stop what they are doing, by my orders." Jareth ordered coldly, not even looking away from the painting. When Hoggle started to roll up the picture, Jareth turned to leave the castle. Before he rounded the corner, he yelled back over his shoulder, "And Hoghead, that's twice now you have defied my orders over a Lady who has called you a friend. Do it again, and I really will make you the prince of stench." Jareth continued on his way, leaving Hoggle behind to do as he was told.

As Jareth opened up the castle door and could see his goblins still running around, pulling out every Carrie flower vine the could find, and adding them to the growing pile near the fountain in the city. He saw another goblin standing near the flowers, holding a torch as if waiting for the cue to drop it on the flowers. Knowing he couldn't catch all their attention by voice, Jareth created a crystal and threw it at the fountain. When the crystal collided with the stone it shattered, but the sound of the crash was louder than it should have been. What followed was a high pitch screech, causing all the goblins to stop what they were doing and cover their ears.

When the screeching stopped all goblins looked towards the fountains, seeing Jareth bending down and picking up one of the vines with the flowers. He brought it up to his nose and let the flowers aroma sink in. He sighed and left the flowers fall back into the pile.

"Jareth?" a soft female voice pulled Jareth's attention. He looked up to see his younger sister. "You're back!" She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. When Jareth didn't hug her back she frowned up at him.

"Selina." Jareth began. "What is it you are making my goblins do now? Why are you removing the Carrie flowers? And what is going through your head to tell Hoggle to remove Adella's portrait from my office?"

Selina looked back down and when the tears began to form, she buried her head in Jareth's chest and cried. "It's not fair! Adella shouldn't have had to die. She was too nice to be murdered, over something so silly as a robbery?"

"Selina...shhh," Jareth finally wrapped his arms around his little sister for comfort. "You're right, she shouldn't have died. But that doesn't mean to go around and remove her life from my kingdom."

"I came here to hide; I couldn't bear anyone seeing me so upset. But you weren't back yet, and the flowers and her picture. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so sad I didn't want the reminders." Selina cried harder.

"I understand little sister. But think about it." Jareth pulled back, placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "After the sadness goes away, wouldn't you rather have the reminders to keep her in your life? Help remind you of the good times and the moments you shared with her? Aren't those memories more important?"

"I guess..." Selina whispered, trying to calm down from crying, as Jareth used his thumb to brush away one of her tears.

"Then let's not destroy anymore. Save what's left, to remind us of our friend." Jareth pulled her into a hug again. "I promise things will get better."

"They should be, because your home now." Selina looked back up at Jareth. Jareth frowned, and turned away from his sister. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

"I have to leave again, Selina. Something happened Above…"

"But you just got back." Selina's eyes watered again.

"Only for a little while. It's important for me to go back." Jareth turned to face her again.

Selina looked him in the eyes, and kept eye contact. Jareth began to feel guilty for leaving Selina alone again. He could understand why she would want him home, and he thought to himself _Selina really likes coming to me for comfort when she needs it, and here I am leaving her alone again. Maybe I should stay with her…_ "Damn it Selina! Get out of my emotions!" Jareth snapped out. He watched as she jumped and looked at her feet. "You know your empathy doesn't work on me, so why try? Is that how you got my goblins to remove what you wished? Controlled their emotions so they would feel like they had to help you? Now stop making me feel guilty for leaving you alone again. I will be back soon, and then you may bug me all you wish."

"It's always worth a try to see if I can get to your emotions. The way you were looking makes me believe I've improved." She smirked up at him, and then it went away as she looked down at the flowers. "Go ahead and go so you can get back sooner. I'll keep an eye on your kingdom, and have the goblins try to fix what flowers they can and plant new ones."

Jareth leaned forward and kissed Selina's forehead. "Thank you." He said before disappearing in a cloud of glitter.

XX

Sarah looked over her shoulder again, that feeling of being watched creeping through her mind. Once again she saw nothing. She shook her head and opened the oven door to check on her small dish of lasagna.

After she got out of mental care, Sarah started to learn to cook from Irene. Irene thought it was a great idea for the two of them to bond and try to build a better relationship. At first Sarah only wanted to learn to try to distract her mind, but found out that Irene was right. They had become friends by cooking together. But old habits die hard, which is why Sarah was busying herself with cooking. It kept her mind distracted.

Once she got over the nausea, she felt like someone was watching her. Her mind kept running away with her, coming up with different situations of who could be watching her. So she decided she needed to cook something to keep her mind busy, and lasagna was the choice she made.

As Sarah closed the oven door, she had that feeling again. She wrapped her arms around her, and looked around her main room. She took a few steps and looked down the hallway and saw nothing.

She shook off the feeling again, walking back into the kitchen she saw that the timer had five minutes left before it went off. She pulled out another pot and set it in the sink. She opened her freezer and pulled out a bag of green beans and poured them into the pot. Once full with water, she set the pot on the stove and turned them on to start cooking.

She then walked back into her room and grabbed the script to the latest play she was in, figuring she could read through her lines while she ate her dinner.

As Sarah turned to leave her room, she thought she saw something in the shadows move. When she quickly glanced in the direction to see what it could have been, she saw nothing. "Calm down Sarah." She said to herself, still looking to see what could have caused a shadow to move. Nothing was on the floor, or was hanging from anything. She moved back and forth and saw that it was not her own shadow. She walked over to the window and didn't see any sign of wind to have caused a tree branch to move.

Sarah jumped when she heard her name called from the main room, but calmed down when she recognized the voice to be Jareth's. She set the script back down and left her room to go greet him, not noticing a shadowed hand reaching out of the shadows.

When she entered her main room, she saw Jareth standing there. "Sarah, are you alright? You look like you've lost your way in a labyrinth."

"That's not funny!" She walked around him, to make sure the green beans weren't boiling over.

"I thought it amusing. I would hate to find myself lost in my labyrinth, but then again I wouldn't be running my labyrinth in the first place. Now what scared you?" Jareth turned to face her.

"I'm just easily startled at the moment. I've had this feeling of someone watching me, so little things set me off." Sarah turned the green beans down, so they wouldn't get over cooked. "I have lasagna in the oven; would you like some as well?" She asked over her shoulder as she reached for her cabinet that held her plates. Sarah paused when she saw his eyes running down her body. Her brows furrowed as she glanced down at herself to see if she spilled anything on herself while making dinner.

"Yes, please. With everything that has gone on, it seems I skipped meals since last supper."

"Neither have I. I guess it's a good thing that I made a little bit more than I normally would." She pulled two plates out from the cabinet and set them on the table. She then reached over and pulled out some silverware. When Sarah looked back down at the set table she frowned. "I guess for a King, this would be a very poor table setting."

"Nothing you can control, Sarah. I'm just grateful that you would be willing to let me dine with you." Jareth spoke as he took a seat at the table.

Sarah was about to speak when the timer went off. She turned it off and pulled the lasagna out of the oven. "Why wouldn't I let you dine with me? You said so yourself, you haven't eaten, why would I deny you food?" She questioned as she reached over and took his plate and began to serve him.

"Well, considering our history." Jareth replied, looking down at the plate of food she set in front of him.

"Oh." Sarah grabbed her plate, served herself and placed it on the table. "Well, that's in the past now. And even though you did things to me while I was in your labyrinth, you're the only thing right now that is keeping me from thinking I am still crazy." She turned back around and fixed them both a glass of water, before sitting down at the table.

She watched as Jareth cut a small piece of the lasagna, with mannerism she has never seen before. She looked down at her plate, to see that she just used the side of the fork to cut her lasagna. "You're cooking is quite excellent Sarah. I have never tasted anything like this before."

"Oh, um, thank you." Sarah looked back towards the hall to her bedroom, the feeling kicking in again.

"Now I have something to discuss with you." Sarah turned back to face Jareth. "Now I told you that you now have Adella's magic. Soon it will find a way to get out, whether you want it to or not, unless you know how to control it. So you will need someone to teach you this."

"Ok. So what, will some other seeress come and train me?"

"No. Adella was the last one, well now you are. So no one can truly teach you how to use your focus, but I can teach you to control the magic, so it doesn't get out of your hands."

"Oh." Sarah took a sip of her water as she thought over what he said. "What do you mean my focus? Doesn't everyone have the same magic?"

"No. Those who have magic, tend to have a focus. Now not all have a focus either, just are lightly gifted with magic. And some Fae lack magic. But you have a focus, which is to see the future."

"Do you have a focus?"

"I do. I create illusions. If you remember being in my Escher stairs room, then you can see the illusions I created. Walking upside down, walking through you, making you see Toby walking all over that room, all illusions."

"Toby was safe the whole time wasn't he?" Sarah saw Jareth nod and continued. "What would you have done with him, if I didn't win him back?"

"Personally, I would have kept him. There was just something about him. If not, then I would have found a Fae couple who would want to adopt him. How is he, by the way? Do you still hate him enough to wish him back to me?" Jareth smirked.

"No I don't hate him. I've grown found of him after that. He's thirteen now."

"Has it been that long?" Jareth sighed, setting his silverware down next to his empty plate.

"I have a picture of him in my bedroom, if you would like to see?"

"Alright, but I really must discuss with you on how we will go about teaching you to control your magic."

Sarah nodded as she got up to retrieve the photo from her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got to her door of her room. All her drawers where thrown open and her jewelry box was open and empty. She quickly turned to get Jareth, when she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth and another grabbing her around the waist. She let out a muffled scream, when the stranger pulled her into her room.

Once she got her footing, she stomped on the stranger's foot, then swung her elbow back into the guy's ribs. The guy let out a groan, letting go of his hold. "Jareth!" Sarah screamed out, before getting smacked on the face. She fell onto the floor by the force and when she looked up she couldn't see anything.

She began to feel dizzy again, and was struggling to get up. All of a sudden the dizziness disappeared, and she heard someone crouch down next to her. She started to flinch when Jareth spoke out, "Sarah, it's ok." And as if someone flipped on a switch, the lights came back on. She looked up at Jareth to see him lowering his hand. She then looked around the room, and saw that it was just the two of them. "He disappeared."

"We need to call the police." Sarah started to push herself up off the floor.

"No Sarah." Jareth helped her up, but forced her to sit on her bed. "I meant he disappeared literally. He was Fae. Now Sarah I need to know, did he do anything to you?" Jareth squat down in front of her, resting his arms on each side of her.

"He hit my face."

"I can see that. But I didn't mean that. Did he do any form of magic on you? He was the one who took away the lights. But did he do anything to you? Did you feel anything?"

Sarah looked away from Jareth's eyes, trying to think about what she felt. "I started feeling very dizzy."

Sarah watched as Jareth stood up and started pacing back and forth. "Looks like you have no choice now."

"No choice in what?"

"You're coming back Underground with me." Jareth simply stated, turning to face her.

"What? Why?"

"Well that's part of what I was going to discuss with you. With your new magic, your best chance to control it is to learn in the Underground. But now that a Fae tried to kill you, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"He was trying to kill me?" Sarah's eyes shot up to meet Jareth's.

He walked back over to Sarah and knelt down again. "Look Sarah, something has been happening to the seeresses in the Underground. They have all been dying. Now that you are one too, they might come back. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"How long would I have to go for?"

"It would be best if you stayed. But I'll promise you, after I feel comfortable on your magic control, and your safety up here, I'll bring you back. If you want."

Sarah nodded her head and looked over at her dresser to see a family picture. "What about my family?"

"Why don't you contact them, and tell them you have to go away for a little while. That you think that getting away will help you fully recover. Unless you'd rather them think you went missing?"

Sarah said nothing as she stood up and walked over to her night stand and picked up her cell phone. She dialed her parent's house and waited for someone to pick up. She heard her dad answer the phone. "Hi Daddy."

"Sarah, honey. How are you, I heard from Irene that you weren't feeling good earlier. Everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Which is why I am calling. I need to get away for a while."

"What do you mean 'get away'? What's going on Sarah?" She heard the concern and worry in his voice.

"I think my mind is going bad again. I need to get out of this area. I think if I go somewhere else for a little while I might get better. I already have plans to stay with a friend."

"Sarah, I don't think this is wise. Why not come home instead?"

"Look Dad, I know this sounds like it's not smart. But I think it's best. Please Daddy. Just let me do this."

"I don't think this is a good idea. But if you really think it will help I won't stop you. Just keep in touch. I don't want anything happening to my baby girl."

"I'll be fine Daddy. Give everyone my love, and I'll try to get a hold of you if I can. Bye Daddy." Sarah closed her phone and looked down at it in her hands. _How am I suppose to let them know I'm fine, when I don't even know if I will be fine?_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Sarah, we should go." Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I should pack then."

"That isn't necessary."

Sarah brushed his hand off her and walked over to her family picture. She picked it up and turned to face Jareth. "Alright then, now I'm ready."

Jareth nodded and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug, causing Sarah to blush. "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear. The moment she did, she felt a pulling sensation around her, and felt like the floor had disappeared.

When she felt a sturdy surface under her feet again, she opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in a room that was bigger than the main room of her apartment. It had a single sized canopy bed, with a lavender cover. There was a dark wooden vanity mirror, and the same dark wood wardrobe. There was a fire place, with a rug in front of it, as well as an old fashion looking couch near by. On one wall, where none of the furniture touched, stood a large window.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked in awe as she walked over to the window and looked out to see the labyrinth.

"I thought that would be obvious when I said I was to bring you here. You are in one of the guest rooms near my wing of the castle. If there is anything not to your liking, I can have them fixed."

"No, everything is fine."

"Now Sarah. Things are different here in the Underground. I know you are a guest, and I will make sure you are comfortable, there are some things you will need to get use to. Such as the clothing you can wear. But I will brief you on that in the morning. For now I suggest trying to relax and get some sleep. You've had a rough past twenty-four hours. I'll leave you now. If you need me for anything, just open that door over there and call for a servant, someone will hear you." With that he bowed and left through the very door he pointed too.

Sarah looked back out over the labyrinth, still not fully understanding what has happened to her life in the past day. She looked down at her family picture, and could feel the stress build up and she let herself begin to cry it out. She ended up curling up on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**Remember to review, they make me happy and get me writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First off I must state my disclaimer that I do not own anything from the Labyrinth, except for the characters I create to fit the story. Secondly I must apologize for the long time it has taken me to post this chapter. I had writers block, and with college work I just couldn't keep up. But now it is summer and I have plenty of time to work, and I got out of my writers block. So thanks for staying with me. **

Once Jareth left Sarah's room, he headed down to Selina's room. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a reply he opened the door. He scanned the room, noticing that she was not in her room. _Maybe she went home_. Jareth thought. He waved his hand to create a crystal but heard singing_._ He let the crystal pop before it fully formed, then walked towards the stairs, where the singing was coming from.

When he turned the first corner, he stopped and looked around his Escher Stairs room he created for Sarah. Jareth smiled to himself, _I will have to explain this room to Sarah when she is feeling better._ He stopped on the stairs and looked back up towards the room he left Sarah in. _I still can't believe she is in my castle again. If only it were under better circumstances._

Before he finished going down the stairs into the throne room, he stopped to listen to his sister voice. She was singing in the old language, but Jareth could tell she was singing the song he sang to Sarah those thirteen years ago. He smiled as images of Sarah in her ball gown played across his mind.

He quietly made his way down the rest of the stairs and scanned the room. Most of his goblins were sitting on the floor swaying back and forth to her song, watching her move around the room. He leaned against the wall and watched his little sister work at putting most of his goblins to sleep on the floor.

When she finished her song, Jareth spoke out, "That was wonderful Selina. The song is still just as pretty as I remember it being."

She spun and made eye contact with him. "Jareth! You're back!" She ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "And of course it's a pretty song. But the meaning behind the song is what makes it beautiful."

"And what meaning is that?" Jareth smiled, he knew what she meant but still liked the reminders.

"That you wrote that song for Sarah. However I still like the way it sounds in the old language."

"Most Fae do."

"Yes I know." Selina spoke. Suddenly she pulled back and looked Jareth in the eyes. "I sense fear coming off of you. What happened?

"Sarah is here in the castle."

"What? Isn't that something you would be happy over?"

"Someone is out for her life." Jareth spoke walking over to the main window, looking over his labyrinth.

"Who?"

"I fear our theories over the deaths of the seers are correct. I fear that someone is really trying to end that specific focus." Jareth paused and when Selina made no comment he continued. "A Fae was in Sarah's home while I was visiting her. I didn't get a good look. But I felt magic and what I could feel coming off of Sarah was slowly fading. It could have been her death if I had not showed up. The attacker fled once I entered her room. So I brought her here, where I know she will be safe."

"How did she take it?" Selina whispered, walking up to stand behind Jareth.

"She was confused and scared, but she willingly agreed to come here. I left her upstairs in the room next to mine."

"So you leave her alone? Did you explain anything to her?"

"I did a little bit. I explained that someone was trying to kill her. But I thought it best to leave her be. She will understand better after the shock wears off."

"How idiotic can you be? Leaving that poor girl alone at a time like this, she must be so scared. Why did you not stay with her and comfort her?" Selina asked with disappointment.

"I said I thought it would have been best to leave her alone. Besides I need to go speak with mother and Amir about her arrival; and to see about tracking down who is killing off the seers."

"You don't think things through fully do you? Fine, go off and find mother and our brother. I will go keep Sarah company and help her relax. Who knows, maybe I can learn about her." She left the room, heading upstairs.

"What does she know? Who said she knows what's best? Calling me idiotic." Jareth spoke to himself before shouting out, "I'll have you know Selina I do think things through!"

Selina's voice echoed back from the Escher room, "Sure you do. See, I also felt a bit of happiness coming off of you. You are happy she is here, and you lack to see how you staying with her could benefit you."

Jareth stormed to the stairs, "Selina, what are you going off about now?"

Selina turned and looked down at her brother, "Oh, I hit your pride." She giggled. "If you thought things through, you would have known that staying to comfort her would have made her view you as someone other than the bad Goblin King you gave her those thirteen years ago. It would have been one step closer at being on good terms with her, maybe even getting her to understand that you love her. But you left her, putting you one step farther from that goal. That is why you are idiotic." Selina smirked and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Jareth froze on his spot, repeating the words in his head. His sister did have a point that he neglected to realize. Reluctantly he turned and re-entered the throne room.

"Yer Majesty, if I may speak?" Jareth looked down at one of his goblins. "Me thinks the lady is right. Leavin' that young woman alone will do you no good in the long run at finding a queen."

"I wasn't asking for anyone's opinions. Now you will all do best to return to your homes." None of the goblins moved. "Now!" The goblins all jumped at the king's raised voice and scurried out of the room.

Jareth shook his head and disappeared from the throne room, and reappeared in the entry hall of his brother's castle. He made his way through the silent castle to his brother's office. When Jareth knocked and received no reply, he figured Amir must have retired for the night.

On his way to Amir's room, Jareth came across a servant. Without stopping his pace, Jareth asked the man to retrieve his mother and escort her to Amir's chamber. Just before Jareth knocked on his brother's door, he heard a female voice from within. He shrugged it off and knocked anyway. The voice from within immediately stopped talking, he heard a rustle and the door quickly opened.

Amir looked shocked at first to see Jareth, but then shot him a glare. "Jareth, I must say I am not use to you visiting more than once a day. I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow." Amir went to close the door, but Jareth placed his hand on the door to stop him.

"They tried to kill Sarah." Was all Jareth said.

Amir looked over his shoulder into his room. He stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him. "Who? Who tried to kill Sarah?"

"I told you that someone was trying to kill off the seers."

"Jareth, there is no proof that someone caused those deaths. Besides…"

"I saw someone trying to kill her! And it was a Fae."

"You saw someone? What did they look like?"

"Saw who dear?" Celeste asked as she approached her sons.

"I saw a Fae in Sarah's room. He was using magic. I couldn't see what they looked like, the room was too dark. And by the time I got a chance to get a good look, he disappeared." Jareth answered his brother, not once glancing at his mother.

"Someone tried to harm your Sarah?"

Jareth shot Celeste a glare before answering, "Yes mother. Whoever it was, was trying to shut down her body's system."

"Where is she then? Surely you didn't leave her alone."

"I left her in my castle. Selina is watching over her." Jareth purposely left out the fact that he did intend on leaving her alone. He didn't want to hear someone else calling him idiotic for leaving her.

"She is here in the Underground?" Amir spoke forcefully. "Why did you not just leave her with her family and come speak with me first?"

"I had no way of getting Sarah to her family, and I felt safer with her near me. Since this was a Fae who attacked her, I didn't want to leave her unprotected."

"Do you realize how much trouble this is going to cause when the Fae find out that a royal has a human living in his castle, who is not a servant?"

"Sarah is more than just a human. The Labyrinth made a connection to her. And now she also has Fae magic in her."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that she is human. Just because she has this connection and magic doesn't mean she is suddenly Fae. She may live longer, but in the end she is still a mortal; she is below us."

"Jareth is right dear." Celeste placed her hand on Amir's arm. "This is probably for the best. Not only is she safe within Jareth's castle, the labyrinth has taken a liking to her as its Champion and it won't let harm come to her. We can handle what the Fae say about her. There wasn't a problem with mortals living alongside us when your father was still alive, so there shouldn't be much of a problem now. Even with the new orders we have made over mortals in our world. Besides while here she can learn better control over her new magic." Celeste paused to let them think. She looked at her younger son closely, noticing how tired he looked. "Now as much as we would like to figure out who is attacking the seers and what to do about Sarah, I suggest you go home Jareth and rest. Bring Sarah here in the morning, and we will go from there."

"Mother is right Jareth. You haven't slept in two days. Go home and sleep. Besides, this will give me time to think of an arrangement. Bring her over for lunch tomorrow."

Jareth sighed, leaned over and gave his mother a kiss, and disappeared from sight. He reappeared right outside Sarah's door. He knocked lightly, and heard movement. Selina opened the door. "How is she?" he asked.

"She is sleeping. She was asleep before I got here. But I figured I would sit in here with her, in case she woke up frightened."

"Thank you. I will let you leave in the early morning. Mother orders that I sleep."

"I agree. You look exhausted, not to mention I can feel it coming off you. I will keep her safe."

Jareth smiled, "You feel too much of what I feel." He glanced at Sarah sleeping on her bed and walked over to her. Jareth smiled again as he picked her up gently, used his magic to pull the covers back. He gently set her back down and pulled the covers over her. "Do not fear, Sarah. I will keep you safe."

Jareth turned and left the room, after a quick good night to his sister. He walked one door down and entered his room. He sat on his bed, and barely took his boots off before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sarah turned and buried her head under her pillow. She peaked her eyes open, and saw the morning sun making its way under the pillow via her armpit. She closed her eyes again, moved the pillow off her head, and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes again and saw the lavender cover of the canopy. Her eyes widen in fear as the previous night flooded her mind.

"Nothing to be afraid of dear." A soft woman spoke.

Sarah jumped up and turned to the direction of the voice. A woman who looked relatively close to Sarah's age sat next to her bed. She had platinum blonde hair pulled back, and was wearing a light blue dress, which made her blue eyes shine.

"I'm not scared." Sarah spoke with a bit of forcefulness.

"No use lying to me Sarah. I can sense the fear." The woman smiled.

"Sense it?"

"My focus."

"Focus? Oh you mean that thing Jareth mentioned about magic?" Sarah asked pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Yes Sarah. Glad to see that my brother isn't that idiotic with his brief explanations." The woman chuckled at the end.

"You're brother? You mean you're Jareth's sister?"

"Yes I am. Princess Selina of the Underground, pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. My brother has spoke often of you after your run through the labyrinth, so finally being able to physically meet with you helps to put things in perspective."

"What things?"

"Never mind that now. Would you like some breakfast while we get ready?"

Sarah began to nod and paused, "Ready for what?"

"We are taking you to meet the rest of the family today, to work out some complications." Selina felt as Sarah's fear crept back up and chuckled. "Nothing to worry about, you are in good hands Sarah."

"Do you always comment on what you feel from others?"

"Yes."

"That's going to get old real fast." Sarah sighed in annoyance.

"One more thing you will have in common with my brother." Selina giggled as Sarah gave her a confused look. "Come now, its well into the morning, we must get you ready." Selina practically pulled Sarah out of the bed.

"You're a morning person."

"Not usually, just excited to have a new guest; especially one as special as you."

"I don't see the excitement. Doesn't help knowing that I am only here because someone tried to kill me."

"True. But who knows, maybe now that you are here you might be able to help us find out who and why the seers are being targeted. But for now, just think of being here as a vacation."

_Easy for you to say,_ Sarah thought to herself, getting a strong feeling that the day was not going to end well for her.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think!**

**And for those who reviewed up to this point, I want you to know that I appreciate all your comments, they really help me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry took awhile. I've been busy reading too many fanfics, books, and writing a HP fic. Not to mention I have another Labyrinth fic idea that is keeping me away from this story too. So be patient, because I will have more fics coming in the future as well.**

Jareth sat in the large window sill of the throne room. He had been patiently waiting for Selina to finish helping Sarah get ready for the family lunch. He had yet to see her today, and he couldn't help letting Selina's word from last night get to him. Selina knew how to read people, what if what she said was true, and his actions with Sarah only pushed her farther away. He had thought they were getting along rather well. She even shared a meal with him. But he decided, even if he pushed her away, he would still work at getting closer to her heart while she remained in his castle.

He turned when he heard footsteps descending the stairs. The air in his lungs left him when he saw how beautiful Sarah looked. She was wearing a deep purple, royal looking dress. Half of her hair had been tied back, the rest seemed to fall around her shoulders in soft waves. A few loose strands framed her face perfectly. The purple made her dark brown hair seem almost like mahogany and made her green eyes shine out.

"There, dear brother. Doesn't she dress up nicely. I believe she looks like one of us already." Selina spoke, from behind Sarah.

"Yes. You look presentable Sarah." Jareth spoke, and glance at his sister when she made a sound of disapproval. "Now Sarah. I shall give you a choice on the matter of our travels. You can either take my hand and I can transport us there, or I can order a carriage to be ready."

"If I may. I suggest we use magic. It will give you more time to see the court and city, rather than sit in a carriage staring at walls of the labyrinth." Selina spoke to Sarah.

"Well. I guess since I ran the labyrinth already, I've seen it. Why not go ahead and transport me. Being here is almost like jumping into history, so I would love to experience a royal court. Not to mention how Princess Selina described the city while doing my hair, it sounds interesting." Sarah said looking up at Jareth.

"Of course, precious." Jareth held out his hand for her. Sarah hesitated when he called her precious, but ended up taking his hand. "Now I warn you. Travelling this way may make you dizzy."

Sarah took a breath and nodded. She closed her eyes the minute she felt a pull of her body. She felt the pull stop and fell forward. She felt movement, opened her eyes and realized the movement came from Jareth's chuckle. "Dizzy?" Sarah apparently landed on Jareth's chest when she fell forward. She started to push back when she felt her body lean again. He held her back, waited until she seemed to have balance and let go. "Now that wasn't too bad was it? One of the things we will teach you while you are here in the Underground."

Sarah nodded and took another step away from him. Movement then caught her eyes and she turned around and gasped. It was just as she said; being here was just like jumping into history. Fae were walking around, male and female dressed in the finest of clothing, mingling and talking. The city looked a lot cleaner than what she saw of the Goblin City. The Fae she saw walking about, were being pulled away from their shopping to stare in her direction.

"Come. I will show you around before we meet my family for lunch." Jareth held out his hand for her. Sarah smiled and thought 'why not.' She took his hand and he brought her arm up around his own, as he led her around. The others in the court stopped and bowed as the three passed. But that didn't stop Sarah from hearing murmurs coming from their lips.

"Is that a mortal?"

"She does appear to be human. Even though there's a feel of magic around her."

"What is his majesty doing with a human on his arm?"

"Come now. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes. A few years ago there was nothing wrong with someone escorting a human."

"In the lower class no. But a royal? I've never heard nor seen such a thing."

"Well this just shows that sending his majesty off to the goblin kingdom was the right choice. Our King would never parade around with a piece of trash like a human on his arm. I am glad our King does not accept humans as equal. They shouldn't be anyway."

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered.

"Just ignore them Sarah." Jareth looked down at her. "Not all behave like them. As you can see, Selina and I are most welcome to your kind."

"My kind?" She asked with a hint of disgrace.

"There are more accepting than you would think. Many families have welcomed the children wished away to me as their own. Now why would they do that if they all acted that way. You should understand this. Always people who look down on others, I've heard of it happening in the Aboveground as well. So I repeat. Just ignore it."

Sarah grimaced and looked around at the Fae still staring at her. Soon she pushed it behind her as Jareth showed her around the city. The area they wandered was a market. Sarah was being lead around them, but she desperately wanted to see what sorts of things were being sold.

Selina grabbed her hand away from Jareth and led her closer to the stalls, which Sarah was grateful for. Jareth followed closely as Selina pointed out the items Sarah did not recognize. A lot of things were things that could also be found Aboveground. But Sarah was distracted by a beautiful bouquet of lilies, which happened to be Sarah's favorite flower. She walked over to the stand to get a closer look. The lilies were mostly white, but faded into a deep purple color at the center. She picked one up to get a better sense of the aroma.

A gloved hand stole the flower out of her hand. Sarah turned to face Jareth, curious at to what he was doing. He lifted up his other hand and fixed the lily into her hair. When he finished he looked into her eyes. "Beautiful. It goes with your dress."

"Thank you." Sarah kept eye contact as she felt his fingers trace down a lock of her hair until it reached the tip. She felt a flutter in her stomach and quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. No one but her father has ever done anything so personal like that to her. As she looked at the rest of the flowers she brought her hand up and retraced the part of her hair that he had, and smiled.

Slowly, Jareth and Selina lead her towards the castle, and the city seemed to get more sophisticated as the proceeded. The market was behind them, and it seemed like all that was around the castle were very large houses.

The castle itself was much bigger than the goblin castle. The only word Sarah could think of to describe it was magnificent. "Before we go in, would you like to see the castle gardens?" Jareth whispered in her ear; causing her to jump and blush again. But she did manage to nod.

The gardens seemed to be so alive, which apparently parts of it were according to Jareth. He pointed out some of the plants that moved and did other strange things that Sarah couldn't understand why they would be wanted in a garden. Sarah leaned closer into Jareth when they walked past a vine that seemed to be reaching for her. But when Sarah saw his smirk, she quickly moved out of his hold.

However, things turned a little sad when Jareth showed her the part of the garden where Adella's service was held. "Right here Adella's spirit was released." Standing where her body was, the area still surrounded in Carrie flowers. "These flowers were her favorite."

"Now Jareth, I did not think you were one to want to revisit this part of the garden." A male voice spoke up.

"I would not have thought that of you either, Leander." Jareth turned. "We both seem to be wrong."

"And you would think we would know each other better. Growing up together and all." Leander walked up closer. "You have yet to introduce me to this charming young woman." He spoke, nodding in the direction of Sarah.

"Leander, this is Sarah Williams of the Aboveground, Champion of my Labyrinth. Sarah, this is Leander, Adella's older brother." Jareth waved his hand back and forth between the two.

Leander took her hand and brought his lips to it. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You're Adella's brother?" Sarah asked, somewhat in shock.

"You knew my sister?" Leander asked straightening back up.

"She was my only friend these last six years. What was she like?"

"Sarah, now is not the time for this. Leander, why don't you join us at my castle for a visit. Let Sarah learn who Adella was, and allow her to tell you who she was in the Above."

"I would be honored if that would please the Lady."

"It would." Sarah smiled, and then paused. "I miss her."

"As do we all." Selina whispered.

"If you will excuse me." Leander bowed and left the garden.

"Don't worry about him. He's still upset. He recently lost his mother as well. He wasn't ready to lose his beloved sister. Now we need to be making our way to the dinning room for lunch. I am sure they are waiting on us." Jareth spoke, before leading both women out of the gardens.

When they entered the dinning room, the Fae in the room stood up from their seats. "Brother, sister, good to see you again." The male in the room spoke.

The woman glided her way over to them, and stood before Sarah. "Tell me Jareth dear, that this beautiful woman is your Sarah."

Sarah looked up at Jareth at the use of the word 'your' but waited for his reply. "Yes mother." Sarah glanced back at the woman. "This is Sarah Williams. The Champion of my Labyrinth. Sarah, this is my mother, and my brother, His Majesty Amir."

Sarah wasn't sure what to do, and a flash of movement caught her eyes. Selina was standing behind Amir, motioning a curtsey. So Sarah did as she saw, and curtsied. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh no dear. The pleasure is ours. While you are here, it would please me if you called me Celeste."

"Mother that is highly inappropriate." Amir spoke. "She should address us by title. She is after all human."

"Amir, don't start." Jareth spoke.

"Yes Amir. At least be rid of your foul mood." Selina spoke as she walked over to the table.

"I am in no foul mood, and don't deny my statement." Amir stood behind his mother, and pushed in her chair as she sat. Jareth did the same with Sarah and Selina before he and Amir took their seats. Servants came up behind them and placed a tray in front of them, lifted away the lid and moved back to were they came from.

Sarah looked down at her plate and saw boiled potatoes, green beans, and what looked to be a lamb-chop. She looked over at Selina and followed her movements and picked up the same utensils she did. "Tell me Sarah. What is it like in the Aboveground? What is it you do everyday to pass the time?" Celeste inquired.

"Well, we're much more advanced in lifestyle than you're here. Being here is like being in my history textbook."

"Textbook?" Amir asked.

"Um. Schoolbook. If that makes sense."

"Hardly looks like you have been schooled. With the way you speak and eat." Amir spoke with disgust.

"What is wrong with the way I speak and eat?" Sarah asked, feeling her temper spark.

"You speak much too loudly for a lady. As to your eating, it may appear nothing is wrong, but you have been copying my sister, which tells me you have no knowledge on the dining set. If I asked for you to grasp your salad fork, would you be able to?" Amir asked, without glancing at Sarah once.

"The Aboveground is different, Amir. You should know that. They go for school for different reasons. Not to learn how to be a Lady." Jareth spoke.

"What do you mean? I can be a lady." Sarah shot him a glare.

"I meant nothing of it Sarah, merely saying you don't go to school to learn it."

"Sarah, you never answered my second question. What do you do to occupy your time?" Celeste intervened.

"I work. I used to work with Adella. But now that no one remembers her, I apparently work with my step mother."

"Women working? Are you a laborer?" Amir snided, glancing at Sarah for the first time.

"No." Sarah glared at Amir. "All women work."

"Even in the higher-class? Surely their women don't work."

"We don't view things as barbaric anymore."

"Are you calling my kingdom unjust?" Amir growled.

"Amir, dear, calm down. Jareth already pointed out the difference. I agree with him, you should know better. Jareth keeps us updated on their world since he can visit it more frequently then we can." Celeste tried.

There was a moment of silence before Amir turned his gaze to his brother. "Enlighten me Jareth. What is it you plan to do with the human?"

"I have a name you know. And you can call me by it."

"I doubt I would." He spoke, not giving her another look, his gaze still on his brother. "Jareth?"

"I was going to have her stay with me. Selina is welcome to join us, and I have invited Leander to my castle. All in the hopes of training Sarah in her magic before she goes back Above. I don't plan on sending her back until I feel that she is safe."

"Ah yes, your idea that someone is purposely attacking the seers."

"I happen to agree with him, brother. Sarah is the last one. All the others met unfortunate ends that I highly doubt are due to coincidence." Selina looked at Amir.

"Well then, if she is to stay. How is it you will keep her? I have already heard the rumors of you keeping a human spread. Our people question your judgments."

"Amir, I spoke of this yesterday. When your father was alive there was nothing wrong with humans living amongst the high class." Celeste looked at Sarah and smiled. "And your beauty shows that you could fit in with the royals."

"I disagree mother. There still those who have never agreed with father. How is it you will keep her Jareth? She herself pointed out that she was a laborer, will you have her work in the ktichens? Clean your disgusting goblins? Oh I know, be your bed warmer?" Amir's eyes reconnected to Sarah's.

Sarah stood up at his comment, her face turning red. "Amir, must you be so cruel to your brother's..." Celeste started again.

"My brother's what? Temptress? That's all she is really good for. Teach her our ways if you must, but she is still a human who does not belong in a royal family." Amir stood up from the table and vanished from the room.

Jareth turned to face Sarah, but jumped out of his seat when she was already heading out the door. He quickly caught up with her. "Sarah. Please don't be offended by him. He's like that towards all humans. Ever since he was a child, he's disliked them."

"Just take me back home."

"I'll take you back to your room in my caslte."

"Fine whatever. Just get me out of here."

Jareth sighed and took her hand. When Sarah felt ground beneath her feet again she was standing in the room she woke up in that morning. "Sarah?"

"Just leave me alone." Sarah walked over to the vanity and sat down. She heard her door close and spoke again. "I knew today was going to be horrible."

"That's because you could foresee it." Sarah yelped as she jumped and pushed back, forgetting that there was no back to the seat. So she and the bench ended up landing on the floor harshly. She looked up from her spot on the floor to see a blurry face that was not her own was looking back at her through the mirror.

Slowly the face became clearer, and Sarah gasped as she recognized the face. "Adella?"

**Please review. They make me happy and write more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry it once again took me so long to get going. Between teaching, college classes, and the work that comes from it, it's hard to write. It also causes writers block. But I should be back, and with a set plan on what will happen in each chapter, maybe I will keep updating sooner. Disclaimer same as always, only what I create is mine, the rest belongs to Jim Henson. **

Jareth was only a few steps down the hall from Sarah's room when he heard a crash. He quickly returned to her door and pushed it open, fearing something was wrong with Sarah. He saw her sitting on the floor by her vanity, staring at the mirror with fear. He walked over to her and crouched down. "Sarah?" Her head snapped to his, but her eyes soon focused back on the mirror. "What is it?" He glanced up at the mirror, seeing nothing.

"Adella was just in my mirror." Sarah answered. She turned to face him again. "Is that something common down here? Seeing the dead?"

"No Sarah. Are you sure you just weren't just seeing things?" He asked with a worried expression.

"She was there. She spoke to me."

"Sarah, no one is in your mirror but you and I."

"But she was there." She whispered. Sarah glanced up at Jareth's eyes and saw concern within them.

He stood, reaching his hand out to help her up. "We don't physically see those who have passed. But I can show you how we can still feel connected to those who have moved on. Maybe you just felt that connection and since you are not use to it, you saw Adella."

Jareth waited as Sarah looked at the mirror once more before reaching out for his hand. He pulled her up, and as he did early in the day, he placed her hand to rest on his arm as he led her out of the room.

He led her down the hall and into the Escher Stairs room. He felt her pause and he stopped walking. "Remember Sarah, it's only an illusion I created." She nodded but still looked around.

"I didn't really get a good chance to look last time. I was pressed for time." Jareth held his breath when she smiled and chuckled. "What gave you the idea to create this?" She turned to face him.

"I actually got the idea from a picture that was on your wall in your room. I was mesmerized by it, and I felt like recreating it."

"How did you know I had a poster in my room?"

"Think about your time in my Labyrinth and you will realize how I knew." Jareth started walking again.

Sarah remained quiet and followed him as he started walking down the stairs. When they hit the main floor, she spoke again. "My room."

"Yes?" Jareth stopped walking again and waited for her to continue.

"You had my room outside the castle walls. Where the junk lady was, who led me to that room. It was an exact replica. You must have spent time in my room to make it the same?"

"I spent only a few seconds in your room."

"Then how could you make that room look just like mine?"

"I had help." Jareth smirked as he created a crystal in his hands. "You will learn how beneficial magic can be in your life." He dropped the crystal. They both watched as it floated to the ground and began to roll towards the middle of the room. Jareth began to follow it, forcing Sarah to as well. Jareth felt Sarah pause again when the floor shifted and began to lower into a new staircase leading downward. "Don't be alarmed Sarah. I told you I was to show you how we feel connected with those who passed."

As they began their decent, Sarah moved closer to Jareth, both her hands now resting on his arm. He smirked and placed his right hand over hers to try and comfort her. His smirk grew into a smile when he felt her jump and glanced back when the first step of the staircase rose, followed by the second. He pulled his left hand free from her hands and wrapped it around her back, resting his hand on her hip. "Do not worry. This is a sacred place only meant for me. The stairs rise to prevent any from following."

"If this place is only meant for you, then why are you showing me?" Sarah asked, looking up at him.

Jareth remained silent as he kept leading her down the stairs. It was some time before he spoke, "I do not offer one's dreams freely to anyone Sarah."

* * *

Before Sarah could respond, Jareth pulled her into one of the rooms that the stairs led to. It was built out of the same sandy stone the rest of the castle seemed to be made of. A few candles hung on the wall, allowing just enough light to see the table on the far side of the room. On this table was a casket. Sarah paused and starred at it, not sure how but she new it was Adella inside it. "I thought you said she was burned to allow her spirit to be free?"

"I created that illusion. I was upset that she was not to be welcomed to the royal family chambers. We Fae believe that those who pass leave behind their spirit to help guide us. Over time, it has only been those of high importance, such as the royal family, to keep their spirits with us. Old kings help guide the new." Sarah glanced back at Jareth to see that he left her side, and was now resting his hand on the casket. "I was not ready to be without Adella's wisdom and guidance. So I brought her here, so I can ask her for help."

"They don't actually answer do they?" Sarah asked, slowly approaching the casket.

"When you Abovgrounders pray, do you really expect a spoken answer? No they don't speak, they guide. We feel that if we speak to them of our troubles, they will find a way to give us our answers. I thought that by keeping Adella's spirit here, she could help me figure out what is going on with the seers. As you have heard, they have been dying off. There were not many to begin with, but recently they have all passed in some way or another. I fear that someone is causing these deaths. It is not common that many of us pass so close together."

"Has she answered you yet?"

"She led me back to you."

Sarah was about to inquire for more information, but stopped when she felt like something was trying to get her attention. She stepped away from the casket when she heard Adella's voice _"Just let the images come to you."_

"What is it Sarah?"

"Did you not hear that?" Sarah asked in panic.

"Hear what Sarah?"

Sarah felt that feeling again, something poking at her mind. "_Relax Sarah. They will not harm you. Accept them." _Sarah heard Adella speak again. She took a breath and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was spinning. Slowly through the darkness she saw a faded light. In the light she saw movement, but it was too blurry to tell what it was. Sarah tried to focus on it more, and soon saw Selina's face. Noise soon came afterwards, but all Sarah could hear was mumbling. Selina's face grew clearer and Sarah could tell that Selina was looking for something. She then heard Selina's voice calling out for Jareth, before the image went black.

Sarah opened her eyes to see Jareth standing right in front of her, looking at her with concern. "What is it Sarah?"

"You said I am to be a seer correct?"

"I did yes."

"Then I think I just had my first vision. Your sister is looking for us."

"How did you manage to control the vision? I haven't even begun to teach you how to use basic magic."

Sarah turned and looked at the casket. "Adella helped me."

Jareth looked back at the casket then to Sarah. He took in a long breath and let it out. "Well, if my sister is looking for me, then we should head back upstairs. Then we can share the news with her on your successful first vision." Jareth look her arm and led her back up the stairs; which to Sarah's surprise seemed to form without magic this time, as if they knew Jareth was coming.

Once they got back to the Escher Stair room, Jareth stopped moving and turned to face Sarah. "Let us not bring up the topic of Adella around my sister. Make no mention of Adella's help on your vision; we will just say that you are accepting the magic easier than expected."

"Why can't we mention Adella? She really did help me though. She was talking to me."

Jareth paused before he replied, "Selina does not know that I created that illusion at Adella's funeral. No one does. I would prefer that no one else knew that Adella's spirit is hiding within my castle."

"Who is hiding within your castle?" Selina voice interrupted.

Sarah jumped at the new voice, and turned to see Selina standing in the door way. Sarah noticed that Jareth had made no reply. "Hoggle." She spoke. Sarah felt Jareth's eyes on her, but she continued, "Jareth was taking me to go see my friends I made with my first visit. However we haven't been able to find them."

Selina walked up to the two of them. "I won't bother asking why you are lying." Selina smiled when she saw Sarah make a face. "I can feel emotions remember? Anyway, last I saw of Hoggle, he was outside tending to the fountain. Why don't we go see if he is still there? Oh, and brother, before I left Amir's castle, I spoke with Leander again. I have made arrangements for him to spend some time here in the castle with us. He said he will be joining us for dinner. I already told the cook to expect an extra plate, as well as some of the goblins so they could prepare a room for him."

"Thank you Selina. But next time, inform me first. This is after all my castle, not yours."

Selina gave a devious grin before she turned and wrapped her arms around Sarah's. She led the group outside. Sarah was taken back when she saw not just Hoggle outside, but the entire Labyrinth inhabitants out in the court, yelling, clapping, and throwing confetti. There was even a banner that read "Return of Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth."

**Please review! the more I get the better I will become at writing as well as updating faster.**


End file.
